Making the Best of Life
by Sitalia
Summary: How would things differ if Merle survived? Or if Isabella was mated to him because she is a shifter in the La Push Pack? What happens when Isabella finds her mates?
1. Chapter 1- First Encounters

Merle couldn't believe he'd been so damn stupid. Attacking T-Dog was the dumbest shit he'd done so far since this mess started and that was saying something considering who he was. If he hadn't been high off his ass he would have never done what he did. Now here he was handcuffed to this stupid pipe and T-Dog had dropped the damn key down the drain on the roof in his panic. He knew no one from the group was going to come back for him. Why would they? He'd either die of dehydration, heat exhaustion or the walkers at the door were going to bust through and get him. He hoped it was starvation or dehydration as he didn't want to become one of those undead bastards. This was his last thought before unconsciousness overtook him as the sun beat down on his overheated and exhausted body.

~oOo~

It might have been minutes or it could have been hours before Merle woke up again to hear noises coming from the other side of the roof that he was cuffed to. He looked over to where the fire escape was and he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights and from what he could see of her eyes they were also a chocolate brown, but she wasn't making eye contact. They seemed to be the type of eyes that looked deep into your soul and could see every damn thing you'd ever done. It kind of unnerved him because he knew he wasn't a good man at all, but just from what he's seen of this beautiful woman he wanted to be a good man for her.

"Hello? Who are you? What are you doing up here? What do you want?" Merle asked, but it came out a bit harsher than what he meant it to. He watched as her eyes closed off from him and became cold. She had yet to meet his stare though and all he wanted was for her to look up at him.

"My name is Isabella Sarah Black and I came to help you, but if you're going to act like an asshole than I'll leave you to your business here and I won't bother coming back up. You can become walker food if you're going to treat me like that." She stated and Merle watched as she went to climb back down the ladder. He'd be screwed if she left him up here. He'd die for certain and he'd never see his brother again.

"Wait! I'm sorry. My name is Merle Dixon. I've been up here for hours I think and I'm a little shaken up from the heat and the situation that got me into this mess. I was also doped up on a lot of different shit and I'm coming down from my high which isn't fun. I got high off my ass and attacked a person from my group that didn't deserve it. I didn't mean to hurt him but then this cop showed up and cuffed me to this pole to settle me down. They were supposed to let me loose when they figured out a way to get off of this damned roof, but the guy I beat up dropped the key down the drain and then took off without so much as a 'fuck you'. I was out of it. Anyway, I'm sorry. Please come back. I won't speak to you like that again sugar." Merle begged, but if anyone asked him after this he'd deny it to his dying day. Merle Dixon doesn't beg for nothing to no one.

"I understand. I've been traveling for weeks with my pack to get here." Isabella stated and Merle watched her fidget as she slowly walked across the roof, but as soon as he looked into her eyes for the first time he felt something shift inside him. The only thing that mattered to him now was her, but he still felt very protective of his little brother. It was definitely a strange feeling and one he knew needed to be explained.

"Wow." Isabella whispered.

"What was that?" Merle asked as he continued to stare into her beautiful eyes. He couldn't look away and he knew he was screwed. He'd never gotten attached to any woman because all they ever did was leave you, but he knew he was already attached to her and definitely wouldn't be able to stay away.

"I'm a shifter. I change into a giant wolf and you're my imprint which is also sort of like a soulmate. Nothing else matters to me besides you and my other mate, who I haven't met yet. I'll never leave you. I can't leave you. I wouldn't want to even if I could. This means that we're perfect for each other, but you have a choice. You can reject the imprint if you want to. You're not tied to me yet like I am to you. You can be free as long as I don't mark you." Isabella explained and Merle noticed that she looked nervous about what she was saying. He had a feeling that rejecting her would hurt her somethin' fierce which was the last thing he wanted to do to this gorgeous woman. He may not be tied to her like she is to him, but he still felt the connection take hold.

"You're alright sugar. I ain't gonna reject ya. If you're perfect for me than I'd be stupid to reject ya. We'll get to know each other and we'll try and find your other mate. Is there any way you can get me out of these cuffs? I don't like being restrained. If you can't it's alright, but I'd like you to try. Please?" Merle asked as he looked at her.

"I can if I shift into my wolf form. I'd be able to break the cuffs then. Don't be afraid. I could never hurt you in that form or this one." Isabella explained and Merle was excited to see her other form. He'd seen plenty of wolves, but never a shifter, or at least he didn't think he had. For all he knew he'd run in to one when he was out huntin' with his brother. He hoped to God that he hadn't killed one while out huntin'. He'd definitely feel like shit if he'd ever killed any of her pack.

"I ain't afraid sugar. Go ahead and do whatcha gotta do." He stated and watched as she undressed in front of him without the nervousness that had been present when she first stepped foot onto the roof. He guessed knowing he wasn't going to reject her gave her a bit of confidence.

Once she was fully undressed Merle couldn't help but to take in an appreciative look at her. Her body was gorgeous. She had a few faint scars that looked silver in the light, but he'd ask about those later. He didn't want to distract her from what she was doing. Before he could say anything though she transformed into an extremely large chocolate brown wolf with a black mask around her eyes and black ears. She slowly walked over to him and lowered her head to his neck right where it met his shoulder and bit hard enough to draw blood.

Merle yelled out in surprise, but quieted down once she started licking the bite, then she snapped the cuffs with her teeth before transforming back and dressing again.

"I'm sorry for the bite. As soon as I saw you in my other form I had to mark you so no one can take you from me. Now you'll live as long as I do, which if I keep shifting will be forever." Isabella whispered and Merle saw the fear in her eyes.

"It's alright darlin. Ya just caught me off guard is all. Why don't we settle down for the night and then we can make our way back to my group in the morning. Maybe your other mate will be there." Merle suggested and watched as Isabella started to fidget again.

"I have a group with me as well. We're all shifters. Well, except the other imprints." She whispered and Merle took in that piece of information.

"Well alright. Where are they?" He asked and watched as her eyes lit up before she let out a human-like bark.

"Why'd you do that?" Merle asked her. It almost sounded like a wolf bark.

"I was calling them to us. I couldn't let them around you until I marked you. My wolf wouldn't have been able to trust them and I would have attacked anyone that came near you, especially the other unmated female in our group." Isabella stated and he nodded. It made sense. From what he knew about wolves they were very territorial especially when it came to their mates. He and Daryl had run into a few while out huntin'.

Moments later he heard more noise from the fire escape and looked over to see several large men and one woman walking onto the roof.

"Everything in order Isa?" one of the Native American's asked. He had a friendly smile on his face for his mate, but the others were looking around anxiously.

"Yes Jake. Everything is in order. I would like you all to meet my imprint, Merle Dixon. Merle this is Jake, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, and Leah. They're the other members of the group I was talking about. We're a pack." Isabella explained and Merle looked over everyone that she had mentioned. These guys were huge. Most of them looked to be well over six feet tall.

"Nice to meet ya'll. As she said my name is Merle." He responded and the guys nodded, but the female sneered at him. Looked like he wouldn't be winning any points with her anytime soon, not like he cared though. The woman looked like a bitch.

"I figured we could stay here for the night and then make our way to Merle's group in the morning. We'd be safer in a larger group and I think his group could benefit from having us around. The other imprints could have other humans to be around and to talk to when we're on patrol or gathering food." Isabella suggested and Merle watched as the one she introduced as Sam began to think it over.

"You have a very good point Isabella. Paul and Jared, go get the imprints so we can have them up here for right now. We'll introduce them to Merle and then phase so we can keep them warm. When morning comes we'll move out." Sam ordered and then settled down against one of the pipes.

"Why does he give orders?" Merle asked Isabella, but he saw all of the guys look over to them. He figured they were able to hear him, but he didn't know how.

"He's the Alpha of our pack and Jake is the Beta. I'm the Alpha female as I phased two days before Leah. I'm Jake's half-sister so being in charge is in our blood, but we haven't taken on that responsibility yet because we just aren't ready and Sam transformed first plus he's older. Just like right now Emily, who is Sam's imprint, is the Alpha imprint you're also considered an Alpha imprint since you're the Alpha females imprint. This means you'll be protected more than any other imprint besides Emily. I know you're a man and can take care of yourself, but we are very pack oriented group and we're also very tactile with each other. If you were to die then so would I and the pack doesn't want to lose any more members. We've already lost one pack member and one imprint." Isabella explained and Merle noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"What happened?" Merle asked quietly.

"The imprint was bit by a walker and the wolf died less than a day later." She explained and then he watched as tears gathered in her eyes. He placed his arms around her and brought her against his chest.

"Shh darlin. We'll be alright. Ya'll can come to our group and we'll protect each other. Everything will work itself out." Merle reassured her and she just nodded. He could tell she was still upset, but he didn't know what to do to make it better. He doubted there was anything that could be done. You didn't get over losing someone close to you very quickly, if ever.

It was about an hour later that another noise brought them out of their thoughts. Sam and Jake stood protectively in front of the others as Isabella stood in front of Merle. He found it funny, but he understood her protective streak as he didn't have anything to defend himself with. The alarm however was unnecessary as a moment later Paul hopped over the edge of the roof followed by a couple of women and then Jared.

"Welcome back Paul and Jared. Merle the women that you see here are the other imprints. Their names are Rebecca who is imprinted to Paul, Kim who is imprinted to Jared, Angela who is imprinted to Jake and Emily who is my imprint. Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady and Leah do not have imprints yet." Sam explained and Merle just nod his head towards them.

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way. Emily, please pass out the water bottles and the granola bars. We'll scavenge for more food tomorrow." Sam ordered and Isabella quickly got them something to eat.

"I'm sorry it's not more, but I'll make sure to get you what you want and need tomorrow." Isabella said softly as she handed Merle the water bottle and granola bar.

"This is fine babe. I've gotten used to not eating much. Before all this shit started I was a druggie with a fucked up father who beat the shit out of me and Daryl. We're used to not having a lot to eat." Merle explained, but realized a little too late that he shouldn't have brought up the topic of his father as he watched her face transform into one of pure anger.

"Is he still alive?" Isabella hissed out.

"No he died years ago honey. He's gone and he can't hurt me anymore. Don't worry." Merle said, trying to soothe his agitated wolf.

"I'm sorry. It's just the thought of anyone hurting you." Isabella whispered and then started eating quickly.

Merle took his time eating and drinking his water as he watched his girl wolf down her food. It looked like what she had wasn't enough, but he knew they were low on food just like everyone else.

"Alright, it's time to phase so we can all get some rest. Embry and Quil, you take first watch and then wake up Sam and Isabella for second watch. Jared and I will take third watch. Paul, Seth, Leah, and Brady will have the night off." Jake ordered and Merle watched as everyone chose a spot on the roof before transforming. He quickly averted his eyes when the men started undressing, but quickly found them glued to his dear little wolf. He really couldn't believe he was so in love with the little wolf already, but he was. It had to be the imprint, but he really wasn't going to complain. He finally had someone that cared about him besides his brother.

He watched as his chocolate brown wolf was in front of him again and she slowly made her way over to him and curled up against him with her side being against his.

"Is this how you plan to keep me warm all night sugar?" Merle asked and she simply nodded her head. He chuckled as he settled in next to her. He wasn't sure what the future would bring, but he hoped it contained his little wolf and his brother. And with those last thoughts Merle drifted into a contented sleep with Isabella keeping him warm with her body temperature.

 _ ***(AN) Let me know if you think I should continue this or not…**_


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Daryl

Merle didn't know exactly what time it was when he woke up, but he knew it wasn't that late. The sun hadn't reached its peak yet, but he was burning up sitting on top of this roof. It probably had to do with the over-five-foot tall wolf shifter he had lying very close to him. It looked like she hadn't moved at all during the night, except when she had to take patrol, which was probably a good thing because even in the summer in Georgia it still got damn cold during the nights in open places. He knew he needed to get up, but he just didn't want to move from his spot. He had never had anyone want to take care of him, but this lovely little lady was wanting to do just that and more. He couldn't really describe the feeling that gave him, but he wasn't stupid enough to take it for granted. He'd keep clean and wouldn't give her up for anything. He'd need to ask her if that bite she gave him was helping with his withdrawals because he wasn't feeling the normal jitters he usually felt when he didn't get his fix.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Isabella shifting her weight around next to him and standing.

"Time to get movin' darlin?" He asked her and she simply nodded her head then looked to the others. The other shifters were also moving beside their mates and looked to be getting ready for the day. He noticed each wolf sniff their mate and he had noticed Isabella doing it every time she had to move away from him.

"Do you know what we're doing darlin? Where we're goin?" He asked and she shook her head. Apparently the plan hadn't been thought out yet. She quickly stepped away and shielded him from the other shifters as they shifted into their human forms. He knew she was protecting him from any accidents. The one he knew as Jake came up to Isabella's side as soon as he was back in human form.

"We can either start heading to your encampment or we can wait here to see if your brother shows up to rescue you. If we wait here a couple of us are going to try and scavenge for things we need. As shifters we can carry very heavy loads and it'll be better to get whatever we can now then having to come all the way back to the city later on." Jake stated and Merle stood as he started to think over the options he was given.

On one hand he knew his brother would come for him because that's what they always did for each. They were all each other had until he met Isabella. There was no way Daryl would leave him in this city to rot or worse, to become walker chow and turn into one of those undead son of a bitches. On the other hand he wanted to get off this roof as soon as possible and he knew Isabella did too. She had told him during their talking session last night. The shifters didn't feel safe up high. They were more suited to being on the ground where their speed, mass, and agility were a benefit to them. Here on this roof it was a hindrance as they couldn't move around easily in their wolf forms and it would be easier for them to get hurt.

"I think I should wait for Daryl. I know he'll show up and I can't leave him thinkin' I'm dead or that I've been turned. We're all each other's had for years now." Merle stated and Jake nodded then looked to Isabella. He knew they always relied on each other since they were brother and sister.

"Is that alright with you Isa?" Jake asked and Merle could tell that Isabella rolled her eyes, which looked really strange on a giant wolf.

"Of course. I should have known what your answer would be. Well then some of us will go scavenge while the others stay with you. The imprints will stay up here also so the wolves aren't worrying about them becoming walker food while we're out in the open." Jake stated as he walked away.

"Thank you darlin. I just don't want to abandon my brother. We've been abandoned enough in our lives and he may act like a tough son of a bitch, but being without each other would hurt us greatly." Merle told her and she nodded. He knew she understood.

~oOo~

It was hours later when Merle was startled awake from his short nap. The heat had been getting to him and he was taking shelter in the shade that Isabella's body provided when she was standing next to him. He heard someone scream his name just as Isabella gave off a pained yelp and fell backwards.

"Merle! Are you alright?" Daryl asked as Merle watched him run towards him as he inspected Isabella's wound on her shoulder from the crossbow bolt that Daryl had shot her with.

Merle watched as the other female shifter ran at Daryl, knocking him down and scratching his chest with her massive paw.

Before Merle could move a muscle Isabella had the female knocked away from Daryl and was licking the wounds on his chest as she looked him in the eyes. He watched as Isabella's eyes went wide and he had a feeling he knew what happened. It was the same look she gave him when they imprinted.

"Did you just imprint on him darlin?" Merle asked and all Isabella did was nod her head.

"What the hell is goin on Merle? Who or what is this? And why the hell are you talkin to it?" Daryl asked in a pained voice. The wounds were closing, but it seemed they still hurt like hell.

"This beautiful wolf here is a shifter named Isabella. She imprinted on me yesterday when she found me up here and saved my life. Imprinting is when people like her find their soul mates. We knew she had another mate, but I never suspected it would be you. Congratulations brother. She's a great woman from what little I've gotten to know of her so far. You have a choice though. You can choose not to accept the imprint or you can accept it, but keep in mind that she's perfect for you. You'll never find a better woman." Merle explained quickly and watched the emotions cross his brother's face. He knew his brother would accept the imprint.

"I'd be stupid not to accept it." Daryl stated while looking into Isabella's eyes.

Merle knew his brother was a closet romantic even if he acted like an asshole to most people most of the time. He knew Daryl would love Isabella just as much as he was starting to.

Before he could say anything else Isabella had finished licking the wounds on Daryl's chest, that were almost completely healed, and bit into his shoulder. Daryl gave off a yelp, but Merle just pointed to his own shoulder and Daryl let it go. Merle wondered if there was anything else to her claiming them.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the other female wolf standing back up and growling at Isabella. He knew his little mate wasn't going to take that and he was right as she gave one last look at Daryl before charging at the other wolf. The male shifters that were still on the roof backed the other imprints away and two wolves came over to him and Daryl to, what he assumed was, make sure they wouldn't be hurt in the scuffle. Isabella still had the crossbow bolt in her side and that bitch, Leah, made sure to take advantage of that when she pushed it further in.

"That bitch is going to hurt her. She'll kill her if she pushes it in any further." Daryl hissed out and made to ready another bolt in his crossbow.

"Stop! You can't do that. They have to fight it out. Leah is challenging Isabella for you. Even though you're not her imprint Leah feels like she would make a better mate for you. If Isabella loses then she has to give you up. There's nothing we can do to help Isabella. They have to settle this themselves." The one he knew as Sam stated as he quickly hopped over the edge of the roof followed by Jake.

"I'd never be with that bitch." Daryl spat out.

"Isa knows what she's doing, see? She's not going to lose. Her connection with the both of you won't allow it. She'd rather die. She's doing just fine though, see?" Jake pointed out and sure enough in the few minutes that they had been distracted Isabella had Leah pinned to the roof with her jaws wrapped around her throat. Merle knew Isabella wanted Leah to surrender before she had to kill her.

"Will Isabella kill her?" Daryl asked cautiously.

"She will if she has to. She won't want to, but you're her imprint. She'd die for you and the wolf won't allow anything less. Leah's threatened your bond and that's against all of our laws. Leah seems to think that just because we're in this undead world now that our laws no longer matter. She's been this way for days, testing everything we've ever believed in." Jake stated and they all watched as Leah finally gave off a pained whimper and went limp.

"I didn't think Leah would give up." Sam said with a bit of awe in his voice as they watched Isabella let go of Leah's neck and step back over to them.

"Isa wasn't really giving her much choice. She told Leah that if she didn't back down then when Leah found her imprint she'd kill him right in front her of since taking Daryl would be doing the same thing basically. Leah knows what happens when you try and take a marked imprint from a wolf." Seth stated after he shifted back human and Merle knew then his little wolf had a mighty big temper. He made a mental note not to piss her off.

"What's going on Daryl?" Merle heard and he looked over to see Officer Friendly come onto the roof. That instantly pissed him off and had him on edge, which he noticed put his Isa on edge as well as she stepped in between the two with her lips pulled back over her teeth. She had the most vicious look on her face that Merle had seen yet.

"Well if it ain't the son of a bitch that chained me to the roof like a dog and left me for dead." Merle sneered. He may have been grateful to meet Isabella, and that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been left, but he still didn't like being treated like some second-class citizen.

Once that was out of his mouth Isabella was in front of the man growling with her teeth bared. Merle knew she'd bite him if he asked her to, but he didn't want that on her conscience. He also realized that all the other members of the pack were growling as well.

"Easy darlin it's alright. At least the asshole came back for me, even if I doubt it was willingly." Merle said as he ran his fingers through Isabella's extremely soft fur.

"He brought me here to get Merle, Isabella. I know you probably hate him right now, but he was trying to get to his wife and son. He was desperate and with Merle acting the way he was it was slowing him down. What would you do if it were you and you were trying to get to one of us?" Daryl said and Merle knew Daryl was telling the truth. Isabella huffed and backed away towards the brothers. He knew she'd not be forgiving Officer Friendly anytime soon, but at least she wasn't takinga chunk out of his ass right now.

"How about we get that bolt out of your shoulder darlin?" Merle asked and Isabella nodded.

"This is going to hurt darlin." Daryl said as he pulled the bolt quickly from her shoulder and Isabella transformed back into her human form with tears in her eyes.

"Here's your clothes darlin." Merle said as he handed her the clothes she had taken off last night.

"Thanks baby." Isabella whispered as she carefully dressed herself making sure not to move her shoulder too much until it healed, which Merle noticed it was already scabbing over like it was days old instead of only about an hour old.

"I really am sorry about shootin' ya. I just thought something was about to happen to my brother and I got protective." Daryl said and Isabella could see the remorse in his eyes.

"It's alright. I would have done the same and I'll be fully healed in a few minutes now that the bolt is out." Isabella said and Merle smiled at the two actually getting along.

"Well, as wonderful as this has been we should get going. We've got enough food to last the pack at least a month which means it'll last the group about two weeks and then we'll all have to hunt which won't be so bad in our wolf forms. We have other supplies as well and once were down on the ground with the others we'll put the stuff in packs to carry back to wherever it is we're going. You'll be able to catch a ride on a wolf as long as there isn't an imprinted person on them." Sam stated and everyone nodded. Well everyone but the newcomers on the roof.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Officer Friendly demanded. He looked so confused and slightly pissed off. Merle had no idea what the hell he had to be pissed off about, but he wasn't going to mention anything. He didn't want his mate to get angry again.

"It's simple. We're all shifters and can turn into giant wolves. We've been traveling this way for a while since before the outbreak started. One of our pack felt her mates were somewhere on this side of the country so we all left to help her find them. It's that simple." Jacob explained as he looked at Isabella.

"Well, alright then. I guess that explains it. My name's Rick Grimes. Behind me is T Dogg, Glenn and Andrea." Rick said and everyone nodded.

"Now that introductions are out of the way maybe we should get going. We found some weapons down on the street that I'm sure the humans could use. We won't need them." Jacob said and Merle saw Rick's eyes widen.

"That was the other thing we came into town for. I had left a duffle bag full of weapons here when I found the group earlier. I'd gotten barred down inside of a cement truck and Glenn saved my ass." Rick explained and Merle couldn't help, but let out a snort which earned him a soft elbow in the ribs.

"Let's get going. The sooner my wolves are off this roof the better off we'll all be. We aren't good in high places." Sam said and they all nodded.

Once they were down on the ground every wolf that was there started to transform, ripping the clothes that they had on.

"I guess ya'll got some new clothes while you were out." Merle questioned nad Isabella nodded her giant head, but then nodded to her back.

"You want us to get on?" Daryl asked and Isabella nodded again.

"Want front or back Darylina?" Merle joked and Daryl gave him the finger before getting on Isabella's back as she crouched down.

Once they were both on they looked around to see everyone on a wolf, even though some were doubled up like they were. The russet wolf gave a bark and they were off towards camp.


	3. Chapter 3- Back at Camp

Daryl couldn't believe how quickly the pack were able to move in their wolf forms. What took his group almost thirty minutes in a car only took the wolves about ten by foot or paw in this case. They were back at camp before anyone could really blink. The only problem was the idiots freaking out when they saw all of the wolves, not bothering to see that there were people on top of the wolves, Shane decided to open fire at their group. He shot two, including Isabella, before he was brought down by her brother, who looked to be really pissed off and like he could kill Shane any minute. The Dixon brothers couldn't blame him because they were pissed off too. Someone had shot their girl again, admittedly it was Daryl that shot her the first time and for basically the same reason, but they didn't care.

"What the fuck do ya think you're doin ya asshole?! How the hell are ya gonna shoot at us?!" Merle screamed and Daryl knew this wasn't going to end well, but at the same time he wanted the asshole to get what was coming to him. He would have run up to punch him too, but he was too worried about Isabella to move. He wanted to make sure she was alright before he beat the shit out of the stupid ass cop for hurting their girl.

"What do I need to do baby? What can help?" He questioned quickly, but she was still in her wolf form so she couldn't answer him. He had no idea what he was supposed to do so he just sat there running his fingers through the fur that wasn't being caked in blood.

"We need to see if the bullet is still in her. Mine went through both sides so it's a clean shot, but I don't see an exit wound on hers. If it's still in there we'll have to remove it before she heals over it. If she heals over it, we'll have to dig it back out which will require a new wound." Jacob said and Daryl nodded. He knew that, but thinking was a bit of an issue right now as his girl was hurt and not really moving all that much. Her breathing was shallow too, but he didn't know if that was from damage or because she was in pain. He could feel echoes of pain through their bond and it was very uncomfortable.

"Merle get the hell over here and help me. Isa's hurt dammit. Leave the fucking cop alone!" He yelled and Merle instantly quit beating the shit out of the stupid cop, even if he wanted to keep hitting him until the fucker couldn't get back up.

"You gotta phase back Bella. We need to get that bullet out of you and it would be easier to do in your human form. Your wolf form is just too big for us to handle and we don't need you biting us when the pain increases loca." Jacob reasoned with her and Daryl was glad that her brother was here to help her. He knew they didn't know near enough about the shifters to help completely in this situation.

"Is this how our pack is going to be treated? We've brought supplies and can hunt, but not if this is the first thing that's going to happen as soon as we step foot into your camp. We can protect ourselves and if this keeps up then we'll gladly take our pack to another location." Daryl heard Sam say to Rick. He knew it wasn't Rick's fault, but it still pissed him off. His girl had been shot and now she was laying on the ground barely conscious.

A loud whimper brought him out of this thoughts as he looked down to where his now naked mate was laying with blood pouring out of a stomach wound. He hadn't been able to tell exactly where she had been hit through the fur and blood, but now that he could see it properly he was even more pissed off.

"It would have hit one of you if I hadn't turned at the exact moment that I had." She whispered and Daryl knew she was right. That bullet went in right next to where his leg had been resting on Isa. If she hadn't turned it would have pierced his leg and he'd be screwed. This new world didn't allow for injuries like that where you'd need surgery and rehab to heal. You had to be able to keep moving constantly or you were no use to anyone, including yourself. If that happened, you might as well shoot yourself and save someone else the hassle of having to do it because you were no greater use than walker bait.

"You saved me Isa, just like you did back on that rooftop when Leah got a hold of me and just like you did for Merle. You're the best thing that's ever happened to either of us. Now hold still so your brother can get this bullet out of ya. Once it's out you'll heal and we'll get you something to eat darlin'." Daryl said as he ran his hand against her head, petting it to try to keep her calm.

"Here, have her bite down on this so she doesn't scream. We don't want it attracting more Walkers and she's definitely going to scream loud." Sam said as he handed Daryl a piece of leather.

"Thanks." Daryl whispered and put the gag in gently her mouth as he watched his brother grab her other hand for support.

"Hold on Bells. This is going to hurt and I'm sorry." Jacob said as he dug his fingers into her stomach wound to try and find the bullet.

"AHHHH." She screamed, but it was muffled from the leather strap in her mouth.

"It's alright Isa. He'll be done soon and then you can rest. We'll take you to our tent that way you've got a nice, quiet place to sleep this off. Once you wake up we'll get you some food and you'll be right as rain." Merle said and Daryl couldn't help, but marvel at the change his brother went through after only knowing Isa a day.

"Almost got it Bells. Just a little further." Jacob grunted out as he finally got a hold of the bullet that had pierced her stomach.

"There!" He cried out triumphantly as he held the bullet up to the fading light.

"Thanks Jake." Isa whispered before passing out.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep now and then eat when she wakes up. I'd tell her not to shift, but that'll be impossible with the situation we're in. She's not going to trust Rick or Shane now so she'll be on guard any time you two are around either of those two and I really can't blame her." Jacob informed them as Daryl picked Isa up to take her to their tent.

"I think that son of a bitch meant to shoot her Daryl. There's no way he didn't see all of us on those gigantic wolves. I think both shots were meant for us and Jacob just got in the way. We need to keep an eye on him little brother." Merle stated and Daryl could tell that he was pissed off to no end. That same thought had been running through Daryl' mind ever since the shots were fired and to know Merle thought that too only confirmed his theory.

"We'll keep an eye on him and I have a feeling the pack will too. It doesn't seem like they're taking this lightly. Did you see the look on their faces, especially Sam's? He was really pissed. Isa is their Alpha Female so you can't really blame them." Daryl stated to his brother.

"I am pissed and not only will we be guarding the camp, but there will always be a wolf or two outside of wherever the three of you are to add extra protection. Jacob and Bella are the strongest ones to carry on our culture. Everyone else from our tribe is dead, succumbing to this shit before we even left Washington. They are the culmination of our tribe and the magic to shift. I'm sure we'll run in to more vampires as time goes on which will allow our children to shift and since we're basically immortal we'll have plenty of children to raise." Sam said as he came around their tent.

Daryl and Merle hadn't even known he was there.

"Shit man! I didn't even know you were there. Can you warn a man? Damn!" Merle whisper shouted.

"That was the point of this whole thing. I don't want anyone knowing that I'm watching out for the three of you. It makes them less likely to hide their actions if they think you're unprotected with Bella being passed out. The pack knows I'm guarding you, but that's it. Well, my imprint knows too, but that's only because you can't lie to an imprint." Sam stated and the brothers nodded their heads. They already knew you couldn't lie to an imprint. Daryl had been told on the ride here and Merle had tested it out last night during their talk.

"Let's just get her in the tent and then we can talk some more. I want her out of plain sight as soon as possible. I don't trust that asshole Shane. Stupid motha fucker has already pissed me off enough." Merle grumbled.

"You and me both brother." Daryl stated and then walked into the tent as Merle stayed outside to guard the door. HE didn't trust any of these assholes besides the Pack. He hadn't known them long, but he knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt Isa. HE also knew that hurting either him or Daryl would definitely hurt Isa.

"You two will be fine Merle. We won't let anything happen to our Alpha Female's mates. We'll protect the two of you just like we would each other. You'll be perfectly safe as long as you stay within the pack. Don't go wondering off and when you go to hunt take at least two pack members. I doubt that will be much of a problem though since you'll have Bella with you and Jacob never lets her go hunting by herself." Sam said and Merle nodded. He had no problem taking Jacob hunting with them. The pack would be a big help when it came to hunting, or so he assumed.

"Does the pack know how to hunt in their human forms?" Daryl questioned as he walked back out of the tent.

"Yes. All of us are proficient hunters in both forms. It comes with our Native American background. Most parents teach their children those skills from an early age. Jacob and Bella didn't learn until they were a bit older, but that was simply because their father had been in a terrible car accident that left him in a wheelchair." Sam explained and the brothers nodded. That made sense.

"How long do you think she'll sleep? She hasn't really eaten a good meal since she found me on that rooftop. I know that little bit she had before bed last night wasn't enough to fill her up. She had planned to hunt when we came back here, but that got fucked over because of that asshole Shane." Merle said and watched as Sam thought for a moment.

"She'll only sleep about two hours or so. She just needs to regenerate the tissue that was lost from the shotgun bullet." Sam informed them and then disappeared back into the shadows behind the tent. Merle was about to question him until he heard someone walking close to their tent.

"What the fuck do you want cop?" Merle spat.

"Just came to see if the little bitch was alright. I didn't mean to shoot her, but when you see a wolf over five feet walking into camp you shoot first and ask questions later." Shane sneered.

"You could clearly see all of us on top of those wolves. There's no way you missed us." Daryl said as he took a threatening step towards Shane, but before anything else could happen there was a deep, booming voice from behind Shane.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacob questioned as he walked up to them. Daryl knew he wasn't going to let anything happen to them, but the brothers could take care of themselves, although it was nice to have someone care about whether they lived or died.

"That's none of your damn business." Shane growled out as his hand twitched to his gun.

"Pull that gun and I'll rip your throat out. You will leave my sisters mates alone or I will kill you. That isn't a threat either, it's a promise. Now get the hell out of here." Jacob growled and Daryl could see him shaking.

Shane quickly walked off back towards the fire where everyone else was. He definitely wasn't very happy with all of them.

"There's something wrong with that man." Jacob whispered as the three of them watched him walk back to the fire.

"You're right Jacob." Sam said as he came back out of the shadows.

"We'll need to keep an eye on him. I don't trust him and he's been sleeping with that Sherriff's wife." Sam informed them.

"I thought so." Merle said with a slight smile.

"A couple of us are going hunting. We know Bells wanted to go, but considering she's hurt we'll go now that way she'll have something to eat when she wakes up. Hopefully we'll be back by then." Jacob said and then walked off.

"I'll be out here with Paul if you want to go in and lay down with her. The two of you could probably use the rest too." Sam said as he disappeared again.

"Come on little brother. Let's go lay with our girl until she wakes up." Merle said and Daryl nodded as they walked into the tent to see their girl curled up against Daryl's pillow with one of Merle's shirts by her head.

"Looks like she needed our scent." Merle said and Daryl nodded.

"Yeah. Come on." Daryl said as he removed his boots and vest. Laying down beside her he felt her curl up against him as Merle curled up against her. They all settled into a somewhat relaxing sleep, knowing that the pack was right outside and wouldn't let anything happen to them.


	4. Chapter 4- Problems and Solutions

Daryl didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but when he came to it was to Bella squirming between him and Merle. He loved having her next to him like this and that surprised him. He'd never liked being close to anyone. He barely tolerated Merle touching him thanks to their bastard of a father beating the shit out of him when they were younger before the son of a bitch got thrown into jail.

"You need to quit that sweetheart. Otherwise we're gonna have a problem that you're not ready to handle yet." He heard Merle say in a rough, sleep ridden voice. Daryl knew what he was talking about because her leg was awfully close to a certain part of his anatomy that was definitely interested in his mate lying next to them completely naked since they hadn't clothed her earlier when she had gotten shot.

"Sorry." She whispered as he felt her trying to shift away from their bodies. He wasn't having that though so he tightened his arm around her. He didn't want her far from either of them.

"It's alright sugar. How are you feelin' darlin'?" He asked her as he looked down to her side where the bullet wound had been. He knew there wouldn't be anything there since he watched it close on its own just like the wound he had inflicted on her, but it still fascinated him. He'd never seen anything like it. He was glad she could heal that fast though. In this world it was great advantage and he wanted her to have every advantage she could get. The packs speed was going to be another one.

"I'm fine Daryl. Just hungry. There's nothing there anymore." Isa said softly as he felt her run her hands through his hair. He absolutely loved when she did that. It was extremely relaxing.

"Let's go get you somethin' to eat then sugar. We need you at your best just like you need us at our best. I don't trust any of these fuckers to protect you. Your pack will, but these assholes aren't worth our time. I don't see why we came back with them anyway." Merle stated as he watched her slowly sit up.

"Can I wear one of your shirts? I have no idea where my backpack is." Isa asked as she looked at the two of them. Fantasies started running through his head of her in his clothing, but he knew she couldn't wear most of his shirts. They'd show too much of her breasts and there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone but Merle see her like that.

"You can wear one of mine. Daryl usually rips the sleeves off of all of his shirts so they might show more of you than either of us is comfortable with any of the guys in this camp seeing." Merle suggested and Daryl smirked. He did have a habit of doing that, although in private he'd like to see her in one of his shirts. Something about having her in his clothes had him hardening really quick.

"You do know at one point or another everyone is going to catch a glimpse of me, right? It's impossible not to when you're a shifter." Isa explained to them as she looked at them both.

Before anyone could move any further there was a tap on their tent.

"Hey Bells. I've got your backpack here. It was left out by the fire pit earlier. We were all too busy taking care of you to bring it back to the tent and then the pack went hunting. We got some good meat for the group." Jake said really fast which had both Dixon's shaking their heads and Isa laughing. Daryl watched as she quickly got into the sleeping bag so she was covered and then told him to come in.

"Come in Jake." Isa whispered.

"Here ya are Bells. Everything is still in there. I made sure no one took anything. Although, watch for Shane because he's acting really strange and I don't want him near you. The man is bat shit crazy and seeing as how we grew up around Old Quill, that's saying something. That man was as crazy as they come, but Shane could definitely give him a run for his money." Jake stated and then looked at both Dixons. The look in his eyes made Daryl straighten up even more than he was and it had Merle raising his brows.

"We know. Sam told us the same thing. We've got a plan worked out for how to deal with it. It's not something I totally like, but I want to keep Isa safe so I'll deal with it." Merle stated and he saw Isa give him a sharp look. He knew she wasn't going ot like the plan, but there was nothing he would change about it.

"What plan?" She asked as she looked between the three of them. Daryl had a feeling that she didn't like being left out of the planning of anything.

"It's just to have two wolves around the three of you at all times. We want you safe Bells. You know how the pack feels about us. They don't want anything happening to us or our mates. You know Ang is followed at all times." Jake explained and Isa just nodded with a sigh. Daryl's hand automatically went ot her shoulder in a sign of comfort. He wasn't used to doing anything like that, but he'd do anything for his girl.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. I feel like I'm only good as a breeder and nothing else." Isa whispered and Daryl saw the saddened look in her eyes.

"You're not that to us at all darlin'. We didn't even know about your tribe being gone before we started falling in love with you. It's you we want, not some breeder. Kids will be great in the future, but we have plenty of time for all that darlin'." Daryl explained and Isa quickly kissed him.

"Daryl's right sweetheart. You're a great woman and we're lucky to have you. Ain't nothin' gonna change that." Merle added on and received a kiss too.

"Alright. I'm getting out of here so you can get dressed and before I see something I don't want to see involving my sister. Meet you out by the fire. Don't take too long." Jake said and then quickly left, zipping the tent back up as soon as he was out.

"We'll prove to you that you're not simply a breeder sweetheart. We want you for you, not because of the children you can give us. We need to find a safe place to bunker down before we even think about having children, but we'll get there sugar." Merle stated and Daryl was surprised on how well his older brother was taking this. Everything they'd learned so far was a lot, but Merle was just taking it all in stride.

"That's a good idea. Luckily the female wolves only go into breeding season once a year, sometimes twice if the female is really fertile. It's called mating season and usually doesn't happen till Spring and since we're already in Summer we won't have to worry about that until next year. The last thing we need is me being pregnant with pups before we're ready. We're not sure if I'll be able to shift during the pregnancy or not. We're pretty sure I'll be able to though since both bodies should be equipped to handle it and it should be natural, but there's never been any female shifters before. Leah and I are the first ones so we're blindly going into this." Isa told him and Merle. He had to agree, but the thought of being a father was interesting and scary to him. He'd never given it much thought before, but with this woman he wanted it. He wanted it all. He hadn't had the best example of what a father should be, but he'd try for her and their pups.

"We'll figure everything out sugar. I'd like for us to be in a place that can be defended easier than being in this damn quarry as I said, but we'll take things as they come." Merle stated and Daryl had to agree with his older brother. A good defensive spot would be nice, but they'd do whatever they had to do to keep their girl and any children they had safe. He knew no one in this group gave a shit about them so they'd have to rely on the pack. They'd make sure they contributed though. They wouldn't make the pack do everything, especially when Isa got pregnant.

"Daryl? Merle?" The brothers heard Carol shout as she got closer to their tent.

"Who are you? What do you think you're doing?" They heard Sam question.

"My name is Carol and I'm coming to get the Dixons so they can come get dinner. It's really none of your business though." Carol answered and Merle raised his eyebrow at Daryl. Seems something was going on with the mousey old bitty. He was surprised her bastard of a husband let her out of his sight though. The man usually kept his wife and daughter on a short leash. It seems Carol is taking liberties, Daryl thinks.

"Don't ask me what's going on with her. She usually doesn't talk to anyone, especially us. She's normally scared to death of us." Daryl responded looking at his brother and mate.

"She smells of desire, but also of fear. I don't know which one of us she's afraid, but if she keeps it up I'll give her a reason to be afraid of me. No one will mess with my mates." Isa growled out. Daryl knew she was becoming protective and it was such a fuckin' turn on that he felt himself instantly get hard again as it had gone down when her brother came into the tent.

"Hey darlin'. It's alright. Ain't nobody gonna take me or Merle away from ya." Daryl soothed her. He knew she could be protective and he found it hot as hell, but he needed to reassure her that no one could take them away from her. They were hers for the rest of their lives.

"I know no one will. I'll kill them if they try. I'm still very upset at Rick for leaving Merle up on that roof to die and at T Dogg for dropping the damn key." Isa growled out. That growl was going to be the death of him.

"Easy killer. No need to go murdering the group. I was out of line after all." Merle chuckled and then stood up.

"Let me get dressed and then we can go out to the fire to eat." Isa stated and Daryl watched as she stood up to put her clothes on. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

It was only a few minutes later that they were walking towards the fire, Sam and Jacob walking closely behind them.

"I don't need a guard you know. I am capable of protecting myself and my mates." Isa stated as she looked back at the two that were following them and Daryl snorted.

"You've been hurt twice in less than 24 hours loca. I'm sticking to you and your mates like glue so get over it. We know you would do anything to protect your mates so we're going to protect you. I also know they can protect you too, but we need all of us alive right now." Jacob stated and Daryl couldn't help, but laugh at that which earned him a playful glare from his mate. She looked absolutely adorable.

"It'll be alright darlin'. We'll go hunting later and then you won't have to worry. They'll still be there with us, but we can lose ourselves in the hunt. I want to watch you take down your prey." Daryl stated as he put his arm around her waist.

"Will Merle come too?" Isa questioned and Daryl looked over to his brother in question.

"You bet yer ass I will. I'm not gonna let you two go off on your own without me there. Plus, I wanna watch ya hunt too sugar. I also don't think it's a good idea to be stayin' here by myself. Who knows what the fuck Shane would try an' pull while ya two were gone." Merle stated and Daryl nodded. No one in camp had ever really liked him or Merle before this. They didn't have anything against taking the meat they brought back from their hunts, but that was about as far as their hospitality towards them went. They were ungrateful bastards most of the time. The only ones that ever thanked them were Amy and Andrea, which surprised them both as Andrea seemed like an uppity bitch when they first joined the group.

"I'll kill the bastard if he tries to hurt either of you again. I mean it. He won't get away with it a second time." Isa growled out. Daryl watched Sam put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"You won't have to Isabella. I'll do it for you. This is my pack. Daryl and Merle are a part of that. That bastard is lucky Paul and I didn't kill him earlier after you were hurt. You know how protective Paul has become of you once we got everything settled. Wait till the Cullen's run into us. They won't know what hit them, especially with you becoming Alpha Female and Pack Mother." Sam said and then laughed when Seth and Brady came running up to Isa. They caught her around the waist in a giant hug. Daryl knew the pups loved her in their own way and he couldn't help but smile. She'd make a good mother one day. Definitely better than his had been. He just hoped him and Merle were able to be good fathers.

"Hello pups. Have you two been behaving?" Isa asked and they laughed.

"Of course we have Mama. Who do you take us for? Paul?" Brady asked, but Daryl could see a lingering hurt in his eyes. He didn't know exactly what that was about, but he'd ask Isa later.

"Of course not little one. Why don't you two go find seats around the fire? Stick close to either Jake, Paul or Embry, alright? You know how Quil has been lately so try to keep your distance from him and Leah hasn't been in a good mood since we left the city so pick from those three." Isa suggested. The two nodded and took off back towards the others.

"What happened to him? I can see the hurt in his eyes. Is he alright?" Daryl questioned as his eyes followed to two youngest as they sat next to Jacob who had went ahead of them as they got closer to the fire.

"His twin was the one we lost when his imprint was bit. Collin was an amazing little boy. They may look older, but Seth is only fifteen and Brady is only thirteen. They both look up to me as their mother now. Brady's grandmother was taken down shortly after the outbreak started and Seth's mom died with my father at a council meeting when they were trying to figure out what was going on. We tried to get to them, but it was impossible with how many walkers were around the building. Collin's imprint had been in the building too. She was only twelve." Isa explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that Isa. We'll watch out for them and try to keep them safe." Merle said as he looked after the two. He had noticed when Isa had gotten shot those two had started whimpering and had tried to inch closer to her, but had been stopped by some of the older wolves. He understood now that they were worried about the woman they saw as their mother.

"They really care for you Isabella. You can't let anything happen to you. Not only for your mate's sakes, but for those two boys as well. They've lost so much already. Seth lost his father and then quickly lost his mother soon after. Brady hasn't been the same since he lost his twin. It would be the same for you or Jacob if you were to lose one another." Sam stated and Daryl watched Isa nod as she looked at the two.

"I'll try to keep safe Sam. You know I don't purposely try to get hurt. Shit just keeps happening to me. I'd much rather have a boring life of sitting on a porch taking care of babies." Isa said and the Dixons laughed.

"So, what do we have for supper?" Merle questioned as they came up to the fire.

"Well, no thanks to the two of you, but we have deer." Lori stated with a sneer. The bitch was getting on Daryl's last nerve. She'd been sneaking around with Shane and not doing her share of the work around the campsite. He was quickly brought out of this thoughts as he heard Isa start to growl.

"It's thanks to the Pack that you have this meat at all so back off. Merle and Daryl are a part of that pack now so they did contribute. They were taking care of our Alpha Female and my sister after one of your people shot her." Jacob growled out and Merle watched in satisfaction as Lori cringed.

"We apologized for that already." She had the nerve to say.

"No, the person that shot her didn't apologize, Rick did. Also, no one has apologized to Mama's face. And it doesn't just go away with an apology. You could have shot one of her mates and if one of them were to die then we'd lose Mama." Seth growled out and started to shake a bit.

"Easy pup. I'm alright." Isa said softly and they all watched as Seth deflated.

"How about we get some background information on your pack?" Rick suggested.

"Fine. What exactly do you want to know?" Sam questioned as he looked at the man that had apparently taken charge of the group.

"Well, how are you able to shift into those really big wolves?" Shane asked quickly before Rick could say anything.

Daryl knew this was going to be an issue. The two were going to fight constantly on who should be in charge. He'd keep an eye on things and he'd suggest leaving if it looked like his people were going to be in danger from Shane's instability.

"Well, it's in our blood. It's pretty much magic, but only certain members of our tribe carry the gene for it. A long time ago our people used to be able to spirit travel where our spirits would leave our bodies and could go anywhere. One time another man stole someone else's body and caused havoc on our tribe. The person who no longer had a body ended up sharing one with a wolf and accidentally killed someone. The wolf couldn't understand the man's anger and remorse so they changed into what we can do now." Jacob explained a very condensed version of their history, Merle noted. He had gotten the full story last night.

"Alright. Why do you change?" Lori asked.

"To fight vampires or Cold Ones, as we know them as." Isa answered and it still made Merle raise an eyebrow. It was hard to wrap your mind around vampires.

"Vampires aren't real." Andrea sneered and it had all of the wolves growling at her disrespect towards their Alpha Female, even Leah was coming to the defense of Isa. That had Daryl raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Well giant wolves aren't supposed to be real either, but we are. If you ever see someone with amber eyes or red eyes, then you need to yell for one of us because otherwise you'll be worse off then walker chow." Paul said condescendingly.

"What's the difference in the eyes?" Amy asked and Merle noticed her shaking slightly. He knew the younger sister had a thing for supernatural, but it seemed she was scared. Merle couldn't really blame her. This shit was freaky.

"Red eyes mean they hunt humans and amber eyes means they hunt animals. The ones that hunt animals have less control on their bloodlust then the ones that hunt humans do so they tend to have more accidents or slips as they call them. Animals aren't their natural diet so they have a harder time getting rid of the burn in their throat with that diet. They do try, but their all leeches in my opinion." Isa answered and Merle knew it was hard on her to talk about vampires since her ex left her like he did. If he ever ran into the prick he'd figure out a way for a human to kill a damn leech.

"How do you know all of this?" Jacqui asked.

"I used to date one." Isa stated all matter of fact and Merle snorted.

"You did what?!" Glenn shouted and was immediately hushed from the entire group.

"Yeah, little Isa used to be a leech lover, but we got her out of that. She became a wolf girl and now can't stand them like the rest of us." Paul stated without any bite to his words, but it still caused Jacob to growl out.

"Watch it Lahote." Jacob growled.

"Oh Jacob. You know he doesn't mean anything by it anymore. He's only telling the truth. I used to love Edward, although it was more the thrall than anything else. I couldn't tell the difference" Isa stated and that was something that Merle didn't understand, but before he could ask what that was Daryl beat him to it.

"What's the thrall?" Daryl questioned and Merle turned to get the answer from Isa. This was something she hadn't spoken to them about.

"Vampires are the ultimate hunters. Everything about them draws you in. Their smell, their voice and their eyes. The longer you're exposed to their smell the more dependent you become. Sort of like a drug addict." Isa stated and Merle noticed she looked at him.

"Yeah, Bells went through withdraws really bad in the beginning. She'd wake up sweating and have nightmares. She's get sick and start shaking. It took months for her to get back to normal and then the change started. She was real sick again with a fever of almost 114 degrees before it leveled out." Jacob started to explain, but was interrupted by Lori.

"That's impossible. She would be dead." Lori exclaimed. Daryl knew she wanted to find something against the pack to get them to leave. He didn't think she realized that if the pack left then he and Merle were gone too. There was no way they were losing their Isa because these assholes couldn't accept them. He'd be damned if he let them ruin this for him and his brother.

"No, we run at 108.9 degrees on a normal basis. It's how we're built. We have an extreme metabolism which is why you'll see us hunting more than a normal human would need." Isa stated and Merle ran his hand up her bare leg.

"I love the heat sugar." Merle said suggestively.

"So do I darlin'. Can't wait to see how you feel somewhere else." Daryl whispered in her ear and he noticed her russet skin reddened a bit.

"Stop it you two." Isa said with a giggle.

"Where are you going Amy?" Andrea questioned as the mates were lost in their own little world.

"I have to pee." Amy said as she walked into the RV.

"So, what do we do now?" Emily questioned. Merle noticed the female imprints tried to stay away from the other women as much as they could. He also noticed Emily kept shooting disgusted looks at Lori, which were definitely returned.

"I don't know. Should we stay here or try to find answers?" Rick questioned the group, but before anyone could say anything Andrea screamed out.

"Amy!"

"We got walkers." Jacob yelled and then quickly transformed.

"You two get somewhere safe. Let the pack handle this. That goes for the rest of you too. Get in the RV and cars." Isa ordered and Merle looked at her like she was crazy.

"We want to help darlin'." Daryl stated and Isa looked at the both of them.

"I need to know you're safe." She stated.

"We will be. Let us watch your back. We have to know you're safe too." Merle stated and then started shooting any walkers that came near them.

"Fine, but I'm shifting." She said and then in her place was the giant wolf that both Dixon brothers loved. Daryl watched for a minute as her claws were able to slice through the heads of the walkers. He also watched as she saved Carl and Sophia from two walkers that had separated them from their parents.

It seemed like it took hours to clear the walkers, but the herd finally seemed to be gone. Merle was just walking over to where he could see Isa when there was a scream that had him whipping his head back around to look at the person that screamed. When he noticed who it was he quickly looked at his Isa and her eyes were wide as they could get. She immediately took off towards the person that screamed, Merle and Daryl quickly followed.

"JACOB!"


	5. Chapter 5- Relief and Tragedy

Merle ran quickly and noticed a walker that they had missed was heading straight for Angela, Jacob's imprint. He immediately ran over and shot the damn thing in the head, bringing it down in front of the woman who could only stand there shaking like a leaf. He knew that his Isa had explained about Angela's fear since she watched the other imprint get bit and die, but he also knew that these women needed to know how to defend themselves if they were going to survive and have their wolves survive. He wouldn't be too harsh on her though because he didn't want to piss off his lil' mate. He did notice that some of the other imprints had been holding their own just fine, especially Paul's imprint, Rachel. He'd seen her take out quite a few walkers.

"Thank you." Angela exclaimed in relief. He noticed she was trembling even worse, but he couldn't really blame her. It was probably from the adrenaline mixed with her phobia. He also noticed that Daryl was too and so was their Isa. He took a minute to assess his own body which he found shaking slightly.

"Ang! Are you okay baby?" Jacob questioned as he ran over, pulling his cut off shorts up on his hips as he ran.

"I'm fine baby. Thanks to Merle I'm not bit or scratched. He saved my life." Angela stated as she looked over at him. Merle noticed he running her eyes along his body looking for bite marks.

"Thank you man. You saved my imprints life. No one else was close enough." Jacob said as he put his hand on Merle's shoulder.

"Think nothin' of it. You'd have done the same for me." Merle stated and then walked back over to Isa who had taken a spot next to Amy's body.

"Hey sugar. You alright?" He asked as he kneeled next to her. She shook her giant head and then looked to Andrea who had tears streaming down her face. He knew Isa liked the younger sister and she thought Andrea wasn't so bad either.

"Why'd she have to get bit? It should have been me." Andrea sobbed out which caused Isa to whine. Merle felt bad for his imprint and felt a bit bad for the blonde, but he knew there was nothing they could do. Once someone was bit that was it. It was best to put them down.

"She needs to be put down sugar. We can't have her coming back and attacking the camp." He said softly to Isa and he watched as she looked towards the younger sister followed by her heading nodding. She slowly got up and walked over towards Daryl.

"You alright darlin'?" Daryl questioned, but all she did was shake her head no.

"Do you want to go change Isa? I know your clothes were shredded when you shifted. I can get another pair out of the tent for you if you want?" Merle asked and she nodded her head yes as she rested her head against Daryl's chest.

Merle slowly made his way to their tent. The only thing going through his mind was how it could have easily been Isa in Amy's place. He normally didn't care about people except his brother, but as soon as his eyes met Isa's on that rooftop he knew he was a goner. He couldn't really find it in him to care or be angry about it. He had someone to love him and his little brother. He'd be damned if he gave that up or let something happen to her.

As he walked back out of the tent with Isa's clothes he heard shouting. Hurrying over to where he knew the raised voices to be coming from he saw his Isa back in her human form arguing with a very pissed off Lori.

"Why the hell didn't your pack tell us the walkers were around? How they hell did you dogs not smell them?" Lori screeched.

"It's called being down wind you ungrateful bitch. How the hell were we supposed to smell them if the wind was at our backs?" Isa threw back.

"Here sugar. Get dressed. I don't like these men looking at your naked body." Merle said as he came up next to her. He watched as she quickly took the shorts and shirt and placed them on her body. Once she was dressed she turned back to face Lori who immediately slapped her across the face.

"Ow. What the hell?" Lori screamed as they could all see her hand was swelling. Merle thought it served the bitch right for hitting his woman. Damn whore needed to watch what the fuck she was doing.

"Our bodies are tougher than a human." Jacob answered as he walked up to them with his imprint underneath his arm. Merle knew he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight for a while. Hell, he wouldn't be letting Isa out of their sight either.

"Whatever. We put our trust in you and you probably led these things here to us. They probably followed your stench." Lori sneered.

"Mama saved your son's life and this is the thanks she gets? You accusing us of leading these damn things here. We almost lost one of our imprints and then we would have lost our beta. Get over yourself lady." Brady growled out and Merle knew the young boy was only seconds away from shifting until Isa put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm Brady. It's alright." Isa whispered in his ear and Merle could see it was working until Lori opened her mouth again.

"Oh shut up, you mangy mutt. She's not even your mother." Lori spit out and that had the whole pack gasping which then turned into growling. Merle and Daryl immediately had their hands on their weapons waiting to see what would happen.

Daryl watched as his Isa's eyes flashed gold like they did in her wolf form. He knew this would be bad.

"Watch it you ungrateful, adulteress bitch. I will rip your throat out and roll in your blood if you ever say anything like that to one of my pups again. They are all my pups. I am the Pack Mother and I watch out for all of them. Of course you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? You're too busy off fucking Shane to watch your own son. Where were you when your son was being chased by a walker just moments ago? At least Carol was trying to get to her daughter. You were too busy hiding behind Shane who was too busy protecting you that he didn't care about anyone else. At least my boys and my pack were protecting everyone else. What were you doing? What have you done in this camp since this group got together? I may be new here, but I hear things and I listen to my imprints. Miss Queen Bee here doesn't think she has to do anything." Isa growled out.

"You guys might want to move back. She's about to shift and she'll hate herself if you get hurt." Leah whispered to Merle and Daryl. They nodded as they stepped back just a little bit. Merle wanted to stay close enough that he could protect her if Shane decided to retaliate for her comments about Lori being an adulteress bitch.

"Come on Bells. She's not worth it. You don't want her death on your hands. We all know you could kill her, but you're better than that." Jacob said to his sister and Merle was thankful. He didn't care about Lori, but he did care about Isa and he knew once she'd calmed down she'd feel bad if she killed the bitch.

"You're right, she's not. None of these people are. It was a mistake coming back here." Isa growled out and then stomped off towards their tent.

"You have some nerve lady. Isa almost got bit rescuing your son and this is how you treat her? We're not God. We can't stop every bad thing from happening to you. It was thanks to us that you even ate tonight so I suggest you think before you speak to my sister again. She's the second most important person in my life and I'd kill for her so keep that in mind when you speak to her. My pack has done more for this group in the short time we've been here than you've done this entire time. I listen too." Jacob said before taking Angela to follow after Isa.

"You people really are pathetic. I could take how ya treated me and Daryl, but ya need to watch yourselves when it comes to Isa because I'll kill ya if ya hurt her again. That ain't a threat, it's a promise." Merle snarled and then both Dixons walked off to where their mate had wandered off to.

"You really need to watch what you say Lori. From what I've heard from the others Daryl and Merle are the only hunters we have. The pack would be invaluable assets and you're going to cost us that if you keep insulting Isabella. You also better believe you and I will be having a talk later about some of the things Isabella brought up. Don't think I have forgotten the adulteress part because I haven't. You're going to explain that." Rick whispered in his wife's ear and then walked off.

~oOOo~

It was a couple hours later when the sun was rising that the group got to work burning the dead. Glenn had a fit about burying people from their group, but the pack was quick to point out the drawback in that little plan of his.

"What happens if we need to come back here to settle or if another group comes here? The soil will be contaminated with the virus or whatever this is. With this new world there'd be no way to cleanse the soil of the contaminate." Paul stated and it made Glenn stop to think.

"I guess you're right, but it still doesn't seem right to burn them." Glenn softly whispered.

"Well, before the world went to hell people frequently cremated their dead loved ones. It's the same thing. If you really want we could always find containers to put them in like people did when they cremated their loved ones." Isa advised him and Glenn nodded.

"You're so smart sugar. Ya know exactly how to get your way." Merle said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Him and his brother didn't want to let her out of their sights since last night. They came close to losing her when that walker almost bit her while she was saving Carl, which is what pissed him off the most about what Lori was doing and saying. She was trying to turn the group against the pack, but so far she wasn't having much luck, even her own son was against her. He had a feeling that had more to do with Leah then it did with anything else.

"Where's Miss Queen Bee?" Isa asked him with a slight growl to her voice.

"Who the hell knows. Daryl was keeping an eye on her." Merle told her and she nodded. He knew she wanted to go find Daryl so they walked off in the direction that Merle had seen them go.

"What do you want Daryl?" They heard Lori say as they got closer to the RV.

"I'm just keeping an eye on you so you don't go pissin off my girl again." Daryl responded and Merle snorted.

"That's not possible honey. Even with you around she'll still piss me off. She does that by just breathing." Isa responded and Merle lost it. He couldn't help but laugh at that. Daryl walked over to his Isa and pushed his lips against hers in a very passionate kiss. When they broke apart they were both panting.

"I've wanted to do that since last night when I saw that walker get so close to you. You scared the shit out of me. Don't do it again. I don't care about many people, but you and Merle are the only people I have." Daryl said as he cupped her face.

"I'm sorry baby. I just couldn't see the young one get hurt because his mother wasn't watching out for him. He feels like a pup to me. He's pack and I can't let him get hurt. It's just like Seth and Brady. I already failed once with Collin." Isa whispered just loud enough for Merle and Daryl to hear her.

"Then we'll watch him, but we need to end Amy now before she wakes up. It won't be any easier on Andrea if we wait." Daryl stated, but Merle cut in.

"She's already pulled a gun on Rick and pointed it at his head. What makes you think we'll get her to let us do it?" Merle questioned, but all Daryl did was pick up one of the pickaxe's and go towards the area where Andrea where bent over Amy's body.

"Don't do it Daryl. We don't need this. Just let Andrea deal with it." Rick said as he grabbed Daryl around the waist and Shane pointed his gun at the hunter.

"You point your gun at my imprint one more time and I'll rip your throat out Shane." Isa growled as Merle pointed his shotgun at the pig.

"Let's just calm down. We can let Andrea take care of her sister on her own." Rick reasoned and took the pickaxe from Daryl.

"We don't need no more walkers in camp. I've already about lost my girl once and you've about lost your son. Why the hell would you want to put him in even more danger by waiting until the bitch wakes up?" Daryl questioned, but just received a look from Rick.

"Whatever." Daryl mumbled as he walked back over to his Isa.

"You alright baby?" Isa asked as she looked him over.

"I'm fine darlin'. Ain't neither of those pigs gonna do anythin' to me." Daryl reassured her and then kissed her again.

"Well it looks like my baby brother is getting' all the kisses around here." Merle grouched and Isa giggled.

"Well then get over here redneck." Isa taunted and so he did, pushing Daryl a little bit to the side so he could reach his woman's lips. Before things could get too out of hand they were distracted by someone asking for Isa.

"Mama?" They heard Brady call.

"Over here Brady. What's wrong?" Isa questioned.

"I imprinted Mama." Brady said quietly, but it had Isa squealing and hugging him tight.

"On who baby?" Isa inquired.

"On the little girl named Sophia." Brady stated as he looked over to where Carol and Sophia were sitting next to Carol's dead husband, Ed.

"That's a good thing sweetheart. Just take it slow and get to know her. Give her time. You guys are still young." Isa advised and Merle watched as Brady nodded before walking off.

"It seems he's not too happy about imprinting." Merle speculated.

"No, he's not. He kind of blames imprinting on the reason his twin brother is dead. If Collin wouldn't have been mated then he would still be here after Sadie got bit. Brady is in a very bad place right now. I'm hoping the imprint will help him. He needs it." Isa told him and Merle nodded. He could see why Brady blamed imprinting, but he hoped the kid gave it a chance. He was brought out of his thoughts by Jacqui yelling.

"Jim's been bit!"

"Let me see." Daryl stated as he ran over, followed by Merle and Isa. Isa yanked Jim's shirt up while the Dixon brothers held his arms and sure enough there on his stomach was a walker bite.

"We need to put him down." Daryl yelled while picking up another pickaxe and running towards Jim. However, he was stopped by both Rick and Shane pointing their guns to his head once again.

"We don't kill the living." Rick demanded.

"Funny, coming from the pig with a gun to my head. I ain't the one that's bit and gonna turn into one of those dead bastards." Daryl stated through clenched teeth. Before Rick could say anything more there was the sound of ripping clothing and he was looking into the eyes of a 5-foot tall wolf who was growling and baring her teeth.

"She told you what would happen if you pointed a gun at him again." Merle stated with just a tiny bit of humor in his voice. He hated seeing a gun pointed at his brother, but at the same time he loved how protective their girl got over them.

"Call her off or I'll shoot her." Shane shouted and Merle knew he would, but he also knew he couldn't call his girl off.

"You shoot her and I guarantee you won't make it out of this camp alive fucker." Merle heard growled out from behind him. He turned just in time to see Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, Brady, Embry, Quil, and Jacob walk up behind them.

"Call her off." Shane shouted again, but this time everyone could hear the fear in his voice.

"You need to drop your damn weapons and then she'll back off. Right now you are threatening her mate jackass. What do you think she's going to do when someone threatens her very reason for living dumbass?" Paul growled and Merle was impressed when both pigs dropped their weapons.

"We still don't kill the living. What if this was one of your pack?" Rick asked Sam.

"Then I'd put them down just like they would do to me. We can't risk the lives of everyone around us. We've lost everyone we've ever loved besides each other. We've also lost a pack mate and imprint already. We know about loss, but that doesn't mean we take the chance of someone that's been bit turning into one of these things and then getting to the rest of us. We put down the ones that've been bit. It's that simple." Sam answered and then walked away. The rest of the pack followed, along with Isa.

"You really should stop pissing off the people that are feeding you and trying to protect you. Point a gun at my brother again and you won't have to worry about Isa coming after you because I'll kill you myself." Merle stated before walking off towards the direction Isa went, followed by Daryl.

 ****A/N Let me know if you want the Cullen's to make an appearance in this fic or not. I have a 'slight' plan for them if you all want them to appear so let me know in the reviews.****


	6. Chapter 6- Moving On and Sanctuary

Daryl was sick and tired of these people threatening him. He was only trying to protect his brother and their woman. Was that so hard to understand? Didn't they get that Jim was a threat to all of them since he was infected? For that matter, didn't they care that Amy was just as big of a threat once she woke up? These were his thoughts as he walked after his brother and Isa. He was so pissed that he just wanted to hit something. He wanted everyone that he cared about to be safe and right now that didn't include many people, especially in this damn group.

"You alright man?" He heard someone ask him and turned around to see Paul walking next to him. He hadn't noticed the shifter approach him until he spoke up. For someone so big the man was awfully quiet.

"Nah, I'm not. All I'm tryin' to do is protect Isa and my brother, but these bastards won't even let me do that. If I lose my brother or Isa I will kill them all. This is getting ridiculous. We're letting infected people be around us and we're all going to die because of it. All because the damn cop is too much of a pussy." He spat out.

"I know and it pisses us all off. We weren't meant to kill humans, but this is a different world now. We should be able to do what needs to be done to protect our own and the ones not infected. Sam doesn't like it and he's wanting to go our own way. He thinks we'd all be better off if we were away from Rick and his group because this is getting out of hand. The only problem is two of ours have imprinted on two of their group. Shane is pissing Sam off something fierce though and it's not going to take long for it all to come to a head. He doesn't like taking orders from anyone since he's an Alpha, but Shane keeps trying to order him around like a dog which is going to get him killed. Jared and I are just waiting for it to happen, which it will eventually because either Sam or Bella will get sick of it." Paul stated and Daryl knew something had to give soon. From what little he knew about Sam he knew the man would snap eventually. That wasn't going to be a good sight and he also knew his Isa has a very bad temper.

"What are you two talking about over here?" He heard Isa say as she walked up to them in new clothes.

"How Sam is going to snap on Shane soon if he keeps treating all of us like guard dogs. I also have a feeling you will too." Paul said with a smile on his face.

"You love violence just a little too much Paulie, but you're probably right." Isa stated with a snort.

"Don't call me Paulie, Bellie." Paul taunted.

"You really want to go there?" Isa questioned and Daryl couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. He hadn't laughed like this in years.

"Get ready to move out!" They heard ordered and Isa turned to growl at whoever yelled at them, but Daryl noticed it was Sam.

"It's Sam baby." He whispered to her and she nodded.

"This damn group has me on edge." Isa stated and Daryl nodded before they heard a gunshot.

"Guess the bitch finally put her sister down." Paul said as he walked off.

"Let's get the tent tore down." Daryl said, but when they got to the tent they noticed Merle already had it packed up.

"Just need to get this shit in the truck. The bike can stay in it for now unless you want to ride it." Merle said.

"Nah, I'll ride in the truck with you and Isa. The bike's too loud for going anywhere near the city." Daryl said.

"The pack won't be riding in cars baby. We're going to run next to the convoy. It'll keep it safer." Isa told him their plan, but Daryl definitely didn't like it and from the look on his brother's face, he didn't like it either. It didn't leave them much of a chance to protect her if they were swarmed by a herd.

"I don't know how I feel about that sugar. Are you sure it's really safe?" Merle questioned.

"It should be fine. The pack is more than capable of taking on walkers by ourselves as you saw last night. We just need to figure out what to do with the imprints. We don't want them riding on our backs simply because we'll be more in the open then we're used to since you all have cars. We usually stick to the woods when we're traveling, but we know the cars can't do that. With us surrounding you guys it should keep any gangs away too. We've run into quite a few on our way here from Washington and they were nothing good." Isa said and Daryl knew what that meant.

"None of em touched you, right?" Daryl growled out.

"No! None of my brothers would let that happen, not that I needed their help, but the women of the pack usually let the men take care of it. It's their instinct to do that, just like it's your instinct to protect me even though I'm a giant wolf." Isa giggled out and Daryl loved that sound.

"Damn right it is." Merle agreed.

"Pack meeting Isabella. Bring Daryl and Merle." Sam ordered as he walked passed them. The three nodded and followed him to where the rest of the pack was gathered away from the others in the group. He noticed that some of the younger ones were on the outside of the grouping keeping an eye on the other group.

"What's this about Sam? Is there something wrong?" Jacob questioned and Daryl had to admit he was curious as well. Sam looked pissed off.

"We need to discuss our traveling. I suggest sticking with this group for now even if I don't particularly like it, but be on your guard. I don't trust Shane and Lori, not after the way they've been with Isabella and her mates. I'm also not sure how much I trust Rick. He's not really capable of doing what needs to be done. He's too much of a cop. Hell, even with pack law we were still better able to handle this situation than him." Sam stated.

"I don't trust them either and if it wasn't for two of us imprinting on people in their group I'd say to leave their asses behind, but we can't exactly do that. The adults deserve what they get, but the children on innocent." Jared stated and Daryl watched him pull his mate closer to him.

"No, we can't, but that doesn't mean we have to be bullied by this group either. Worst case scenario we take the imprints away and run. I know it's not ideal, but neither is staying with this group if this is how we're going to be treated. You've all seen how they treat Merle and Daryl. I'm afraid they're either going to get them killed or kill them and I will NOT allow that. The next time they put one of my imprints in danger I will make them pay. I may not necessarily kill them, but they will regret it." Isa said and Daryl was proud of her for speaking up.

"We know Bells and your idea has merit, but I think we should stick with them for now. I heard Rick and Shane arguing just a little bit ago. Rick wants to go to the CDC, but Shane wants to go to Fort Benning. I think both are going to be a waste of our time, but they don't want our input. We need to start thinking about finding a more permanent place to settle down." Jacob stated and Daryl knew he was right. The group only wanted the pack to guard them and hunt. They didn't care about what Sam and his people thought or wanted. The idea of finding somewhere to settle down and start over had merit to it. They couldn't keep running around like this, especially when winter came.

"Are we in agreement then? We stick with the group until the time comes that we feel it is too unsafe to continue on with them?" Sam questioned.

"Agreed." Everyone, but Daryl and Merle, said.

"Do you not agree Daryl? Merle?" Isa questioned as she looked at them.

"Didn't think we had the right ta vote since we just joined ya'll." Merle said and Daryl nodded.

"You two are just as much a part of this pack as the imprints that have been here since the beginning. We want everyone's input. Do the two of you agree or do you have any other suggestions?" Sam questioned.

"Nah, we'll stick with ya'll and the group. It makes sense for now ta stick wit em." Merle said and once again Daryl just nodded.

"Alright then. Next order of business. I want the pack running next to the convoy. I don't want us stuck in vehicles where we'll be trapped if something happens. It won't do us or the group any good if we can't phase on the fly. It could also be harmful to the imprints if we see a herd and get pissed off enough to accidentally phase." Jacob said.

"I agree and I've already discussed it with Merle and Daryl. I'll be running alongside their truck that way they have the protection of a wolf." Isa said and Daryl could see that no one was going to talk her out of it.

"That's fine." Sam said.

"If Rachel can ride in the truck with you guys I'll run along the opposite side of the truck from Bella. It's best to have at least two wolves on each vehicle that way they're protected from both sides." Paul suggested. Daryl could see the logic in it.

"That's fine with me as long as it's fine with Merle." Daryl said and Merle nodded.

"That's fine." Merle said and Jacob continued on to pair up wolves with different vehicles until their meeting was interrupted by Rick.

"Hey Sam. We're all ready to move out. We're headed to the CDC. Who do you want your pack riding with?" Rick asked, looking as if he expected everyone to just follow his lead and Daryl could see how pissed off Sam, Jacob and Isa were getting from the assumption.

"We've decided that the wolves will travel beside the cars as long as our imprints can ride in the RV. There's only three imprints that will need to ride in the RV." Sam said and Daryl could see Rick thinking about it.

"That should be fine. The only ones in the RV are Shane, Andrea, Jim and Dale." Rick said and Daryl watched the pack stiffen when Shane was mentioned and then again when Jim was brought up. He knew they didn't like the idea of the imprints getting anywhere near Shane or Jim, but if the plan was going to work then they had no choice in the matter.

"We'll be fine Sam. Nothing is going to happen to us." Daryl heard Sam's imprint, Emily, say. He knew Sam didn't like the idea, but he would go with his imprints advice because of the imprint.

"I don't like it. I want Leah riding with you that way you have at least one wolf with you. It's not so much Jim as it is Shane." Sam stated and they all agreed.

"Good. Let's get going. The quicker we get to the CDC the better. I don't think Jim has much longer to live." Rick said, completely ignoring the part about Shane, and then walked away.

"Of course he doesn't ya idiot. He's been bitten." Daryl muttered and Isa giggled.

"Let's go baby. We need to get out of here. I don't want to stick around this place very much longer." Isa said as she looked around.

"Can you smell anything?" Daryl asked.

"I can smell a lot of things and none of them are good." Isa sighed and it worried Daryl. He'd not seen her this down since they met. She'd had this sparkle in her eye the whole time, but now that sparkle was gone.

"Let's go darlin'. Go ahead and transform so we can get on the move." Daryl suggested and she nodded, kissed him, then Merle before transforming into her beautiful chocolate brown wolf.

"You are beautiful sugar." Merle complimented.

"He's right darlin. You really are." Daryl said and he knew if she could in this form she'd be blushing and it had him laughing as they got into their truck with Paul's imprint, Rachel.

"Let's go." Rick yelled and the group and pack were off with low grumbles from the wolves.

~oOOo~

It was a couple of hours later when Daryl noticed that the RV had stopped behind them.

"Hey Merle. I think we need to pull over. Looks like there's somethin' wrong wit the damn RV." Daryl stated and Merle quickly backed up so the truck was closer to the RV then it was when Daryl mentioned the problem.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked as him, Rachel and Merle got out of the truck.

"Busted hose, I think." Dale stated.

"Alright, well we can see if there's a gas station up ahead that we can loot." Shane said and T Dogg offered to go with him.

"Hey baby. You alright?" Daryl asked his girl when she trotted over to them. He watched as she nodded her head.

"Are you tired sugar?" Merle asked. She just shook her head.

"It takes a lot for us to get tired. We can go long distances without stopping to rest, usually." Sam said as he walked over back in his human form.

"Ya'll smell anything off?" Daryl questioned.

"Nah, nothing but the usual stench that lingers in the air since all this started." Sam answered as he looked around.

"Shouldn't one of you have gone with Shane and T Dogg?" Rick came up and asked Sam. Daryl knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"I'm not going to put one of my pack members in danger to follow that asshole. He'd probably shoot whoever I sent with him." Sam responded and Daryl saw Isa nod her head.

"Shane would never do that." Rick argued.

"Yeah? Then why did he shoot Isabella?" Sam questioned.

"That was an accident." Rick responded.

"Accident my ass. I was the smallest in the vicinity of his shot. You don't go for the smallest animal; you go for the largest. Any jackass would know that." Isa fired off and Daryl laughed. He knew she had a temper and he loved hearing it.

"Alright. You might have a point, but what about T Dogg?" Rick asked Isa and Daryl knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"That's the same son of a bitch that left one of my mates to die up on that roof. Just like you did. Now I suggest you get back to your group Officer Friendly because you're starting to wear on my last nerve and you definitely won't like me after that nerve is gone." Isa growled and Daryl wrapped his arm around her to try to calm her down.

"Easy darlin'. He ain't worth it." He told her and she nodded her head.

"Thanks baby." Isa said and they all went to sit around the pickup, waiting for Shane and T Dogg to get back.

~oOOo~

It was about an hour later that Shane arrived back with T Dogg along with some supplies.

"I've got a bit of food, but it'll be nothing like the pack of dogs will need." Shane said and that statement was met with mostly growls.

"Don't worry about my pack. We'll get our own food. Should see how well you can get your own when you have no one hunting for you." Sam replied to Shane's comment and Daryl knew he was pissed off.

"We won't have to worry since Daryl and Merle will hunt for us." Lori stated smugly and Daryl couldn't believe this woman.

"Uh, no we won't. We follow pack law now and if Sam says we don't hunt for ya'll, then we don't hunt." Merle responded with a sneer.

"I really can't stand that woman." Isa said and then transformed back into her wolf. Daryl loved seeing her in this form. She was so beautiful.

"You need to keep your little bitch on a leash." Lori sneered as she went to walk away, but was stopped as a naked Leah was standing in front of her.

"You watch how you talk about my sister, you adulterous bitch. We may not be talking all that much right now, but that's still my pack sister and Alpha Female." Leah hissed and Daryl was surprised. He didn't think the bitch that had nearly gutted him would stick up for Isa.

"Let's just get going. Shane and T Dogg are back. We need to get to the CDC before night fall." Rick said to protect the little slut. Daryl hated the bitch. She was an ungrateful woman that never did anything for her kid or the group. She was constantly needing someone else to do everything for her.

"Let's go brother. We're not accomplishin anything by standin' around here. Sweetheart, you need to get back to the side of the truck. We need to get somewhere safe before tonight." Merle said and Daryl agreed. It wasn't safe to be out in the open without shelter, even if the wolves could watch throughout the night.

"Move out!" Shane hollered and it only set Daryl more on edge. Stupid dumbass.

~ooOoo~

It took about another three hours before Daryl saw the CDC building come into their line of sight. The only problem was it was lined with dead military personnel.

"What the hell happened?" Shane whispered.

"Looks like some didn't believe that the dead were walking. Let's go." Daryl stated and started walking behind Rick.

"There isn't anyone here Rick." Shane said after they'd been trying to find a way in for the last ten minutes.

"We got walkers." Daryl yelled as he saw the damn things come around the corner. The wolves immediately got in front of the group and started slashing as many of the undead as they could. He could hear all the growls from the pack, but he couldn't keep track of who was who.

"You're killing us man. We need to go. There's no one here." Shane screamed, which just drew more walkers towards them.

"Shut up man." Daryl growled as he fired off his crossbow over nad over again. He was trying to make sure that Isa stayed safe, but he had no idea where she was in the mix of the pack.

"The camera moved!" Rick yelled, "Let us in. Please. We have women and children out here with us. You're killing us!"

Just as Daryl thought everything was going to hell the door opened and he was blinded by light.

"Get in here." A voice said.

Everyone walked in with the wolves coming in last.

"What the hell are those things?" The man asked.

"They're the pack. They protect us." Rick said as Daryl watched Isa come up next to him and Merle. He watched as she checked over Merle and then moved to him.

"I'm fine darlin'. They didn't get me. You and the pack made sure of that." Daryl told her as he ran his hands through the fur at her neck.

"Change back sweetheart. Dipshit here said he wants a blood test." Merle told her and she nodded as they watched her change. Daryl would never get tired of seeing her and he couldn't wait to be with her fully. He'd had this urge since he saw her up on that rooftop three days ago.

As the blood was drawn Daryl kept an eye on his Isa. He knew she hadn't eaten much and the pack needed more food. They needed to get somewhere that the pack could hunt. He had started to notice how pale they were all getting, but he didn't really know why. He knew it was something he'd need to ask Isa when they had the chance.

"Let's go get some food in you before you all collapse." The man they now knew as Jenner, stated.

"Come on darlin'. If anyone needs food around here it's you and the pack. Ya'll have been protectin' us for the last couple of days and have barely ate anythin'." Daryl told her as the got in to the elevator going to the lower. He had a feeling something was going to go wrong, but he'd make sure to protect their girl and his brother.


	7. Chapter 7- The CDC and Claiming

Daryl had never been underground like this before, but he could honestly say he didn't like it and from the looks the pack was giving the area they didn't like it either. He noticed Isa kept looking around nervously and he didn't like the fear on her face. It struck a chord within him seeing the fear and apprehension there. She was a strong woman and should never have to fear anything. Him and Merle would keep her safe, but he knew it was her animal making her jumpy since he knew wolves didn't like being caged, which is exactly what this place felt like, even to him.

"You alright darlin'?" He asked her quietly so no one else, but the pack would hear. He didn't need the rest of the group listening to their conversation and using it against her later. He knew there were a few that wouldn't use it against her, but the majority would, especially Shane and Lori.

"I don't like this. We're not meant to be locked up like this. It just feels unnatural to be underground like this." She responded and Daryl could understand as he didn't like it either. He'd rather be out in the woods hunting then stuck down here in this death trap.

"Just try not to think about it. It'll make it easier." The man, who had introduced himself as Jenner, stated making them jump as they hadn't heard him come up to them.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a giant wolf prowling in the back of your mind trying to get out to run. Wolves aren't meant to be caged, especially our wolves." Isa responded and Daryl snorted. He loved her sarcastic remarks to people.

"No I don't, but I'd like to know how you do." Jenner responded as he gave her a curious look. Daryl didn't like how he looked at her like she was some sort of science experiment.

"That's none of your business. We were born this way and that's all you need to know." Sam coldly stated, but Daryl couldn't blame the man. He was protecting what was left of his people which weren't that many. He had a feeling that if Jenner could he'd experiment on the pack to see how they had their wolves.

"Very well." Jenner said and continued to walk, letting them know that they could do whatever they wanted, but to try and not use up all of the hot water and to not plug in any of the video game consoles.

"How about we eat something before we all go our own ways?" Carol suggested and everyone nodded their heads. Daryl knew the pack had to be hungry so they all sat around the table as the imprints, Carol and Isa fixed them something to eat. They had steak and potatoes that night with wine, Southern Comfort and Jack Daniels.

"Let's see how red the Chinaman's face can get." Daryl joked and Isa laughed along with the others.

"He's Korean baby." Isa said and she continued to laugh. While the pack couldn't get drunk with what was around the alcohol calmed them down a lot.

"Whatever." Daryl said with a wink as he watched his Isa down a whole bottle of Jack Daniels.

"How are you still standing?" Merle questioned.

"What do you mean?" Isa asked.

"You're like all of 150lbs. You should be flat on your ass with that much alcohol on your system." Merle stated and the whole pack started to laugh which pissed him off. Isa could see the anger in his eyes and growled at her pack for upsetting her imprint which caused them to all shut up.

"We're sorry Merle. We forget that you guys aren't used to us yet. We can't get drunk off of this stuff. It would take more than this to even come close to effecting any of us. Our metabolisms are so fast that we burn the alcohol out of our system before it can effect." Jacob answered and then sent his sister an apologetic look.

"How about we go take a shower redneck?" Isa suggested and Daryl was all for it. He knew Merle was too once he saw the look on his brother's face.

"Let's get to it sugar." Merle said with a smirk.

Daryl knew what was running through his brother's mind. It was the same thing running through his mind. They both wanted to claim their girl and they knew Isa wanted the same thing. She had explained that the imprint wouldn't be solidified until after they had sex.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Bells." Daryl heard Jacob say.

"Well, that leaves me with a lot of options, brother. You've done basically everything." Isa said with a smirk and Daryl actually laughed at that along with his brother. They both loved her attitude.

"Yeah, well when you've got it you've got it." Jacob laughed and then walked away.

"Damn lil' mama. You got some balls to talk to your brother like that." Merle stated with a chuckle.

"He knows I'm messing with him. That's our banter. I'm sure you and Daryl have a similar banter between the two of you." She responded and Daryl knew she was right.

"You're right. We do." He answered and Merle nodded.

"Come on. Let's go get that shower. I want to have the two of you alone." She said as they both watched her saunter into a room alone.

"What the hell are we doing still standing out here?" Merle questioned as he quickly followed her with Daryl following right behind.

"I started to think you two weren't going ot come in with me." Their Isa said as she stood in the room, completely naked.

"We could never pass up an opportunity to be with you sweetheart." Merle said as he went up to her and immediately claimed her lips. He heard her moan as soon as their lips touched.

Daryl decided to go up behind her and start to fondle her breasts which in turn caused her to moan louder.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to be quiet with the two of you so if you have a problem with everyone hearing me then we should wait." Isa informed them and Daryl quickly looked to his brother to see what his opinion was.

"I don't care what the group thinks and your pack is going to know about it either way because of the pack mind." Merle explained and Daryl nodded.

"He's right darlin'. I don't care who hears you. It just proves to them that we're pleasing our mate. I don't care about anyone in that group and your pack isn't going to care. They know this needs to happen so we can have a strong bond. Merle and I want to be able to feel you like you can feel us." Daryl said and he watched as her pupils blew with lust and want.

"I want that too baby. You have no idea how bad I want that, but after this there is no turning back. Once you claim me you cannot reject the imprint. You're stuck with me until I stop shifting and die. We'll live forever if you want us too unless we get bit." Isa told them and Daryl could see the fear in her eyes. He knew she wanted this, but was trying to make sure they wanted it too.

"What has you so scared of rejection darlin'? Has someone hurt you in the past?" Daryl questioned and he could see in her eyes after he asked the question that someone had hurt her pretty bad.

"It was before I had started shifting. I was dating this guy named Edward Cullen and his family took me in like I was one of their own. They treated me alright for the first couple of month until they found out who my brother was. At the time I was living with my father's best friend because we weren't that well off and they couldn't afford to have four kids in a tiny three bedroom house because my twin sisters were already sharing a room. Anyway, there was an accident on my eighteenth birthday and it frightened Edward or something. Three days after my birthday he decided I wasn't worth it anymore and broke up with me. I would have been fine with that, but he left me in the middle of the woods in September. I had no idea how to get back. I finally got so angry that I phased which allowed Sam, Paul and Jared to find me. My brother also phased that night when he found out I was missing and that it was all Cullen's fault. The worst part is I didn't realize I had been with our enemy." She said and Daryl wanted to kill this guy. He couldn't believe someone could treat their Isa that bad. She was an amazing woman.

"Why are these guys your enemy sweetheart? If they're enemies to you then their enemies to us as well." Merle responded and Daryl nodded.

"They're Cold Ones or what you would consider vampires. They have rock hard skin and venom in their veins. It's poisonous to shifters. One bite will kill us. We haven't lost a shifter yet, but it's always a possibility. There was another incident with a trio of nomads, but I'd rather not talk about that one right now. I'm hoping it won't become an issue, but it might." Isa told them and Daryl was really worried now. If they had rock hard ksin how was he supposed to protect her from them. His arrows wouldn't do any good and neither would their guns.

"How the hell am I supposed to protect you from something that I can't shoot or stab?" Merle asked the question that was on his mind.

"You're not baby. It'll have to be something I protect you from. You can protect me from the walkers, especially when I'm carrying our pups, but this is something you'll have to let the pack take care of honey. We'll be alright. We're made to go after vampires. Our claws and teeth go through them like a hot knife through butter." She said with a smirk and Daryl couldn't take it anymore. He quickly spread her legs from behind and slid into her. She groaned in pain for a minute and he stopped.

"You're a virgin?" He asked in shock.

"Of course I am. I've been waiting for my mates." She said and then thrust her hips back at him, encouraging him to move.

"Damn baby girl. I can't wait to get a hold of you." Merle whispered as he started kissing her breasts, alternating between the two.

Daryl couldn't believe how it felt to be inside his woman. She was perfect for him and squeezed him just right. He'd never felt anything like this with the few one night stands he had had in his life.

"Harder baby. You're not going to break me." Isa growled out and Daryl did just that, bending her over so she was almost bent in half.

Merle, seeing the new position she was in, took advantage of it and unzipped his jeans, pulling his dick out so she could suck it.

"Put it in your mouth doll. Give ole Merle some love too." He stated and he could tell she was more than happy to do what he wanted. Her moans vibrating all the way down to his balls.

"Shit darlin'. I ain't gonna last much longer. You need to cum." Daryl ordered and started playing with her clit to get her closer to breaking, which caused her to moan even more.

"Shit doll. That feels fucking great. You gotta stop or ain't gonna be able to claim your ass when Daryl's done." Merle gasped out as he quickly pulled her off him and kissed her breathless, catching her scream as she came around Daryl's dick.

"Shit!" Daryl screamed out as he lost it and thrust into her one more time.

"Damn baby. That was intense." Isa gasped out as she leaned on Merle because her legs were weak.

"Yeah, it was. I've never felt anything like that." Daryl admitted as he sat on the couch that was in the room.

"My turn doll. I ain't gonna be able to last long. Your fuckin' mouth has me damn near bustin' already." Merle growled out as he turned her around and rammed into her just as Daryl had done. She screamed out and immediately started thrusting back into him, matching him thrust for thrust. It didn't take either one very long to cum again.

"That was amazing baby." Isa panted as she slipped down to the floor.

"Best I've ever had doll." Merle admitted.

"Really?" Isa questioned skeptically.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true sweetheart." Merle told her and then ushered her into the adjoining bathroom to get that shower they had originally come in for, making sure they had another round where both brothers bit into her neck, claiming her as theirs.

oOOo

Morning came awfully quick for the trio as Isa could hear the children running around outside their door. Isa went to get up, but was quickly grabbed by Daryl.

"Where ya goin' darlin'?" He questioned and Isa couldn't help but to kiss him.

"Everyone else is up and I thought we should get up to get some breakfast. I know for a fact that we can make eggs." She told him and Daryl could only grin as he saw the smile on her face. He knew that was her favorite breakfast food.

"Alright, but we gotta wake Merle up." He told her and he watched her get a wicked smirk on her face as she crawled over to him.

"Wake up Merle. We need to go eat. Wake up baby." She whispered in his ear and Daryl caught the smirk on his face before he wiped it clean.

"That ain't working baby." Daryl told her and he saw the pout start to form on her face so he decided to intervene before she could get upset. He quickly threw his pillow at his dumbass brother.

"Wake up jackass before you get her upset." Daryl stated and Merle quickly opened his eyes.

"I was only having fun sweetheart. Ole Merle was awake the entire time." Merle told her and she giggled.

"You have got to stop calling yourself old. You're only thirty-five." She said and Merle nodded.

"Yeah, but that's still thirteen years older than you and five years older than Daryl." Merle told her.

"Yeah, but you'll be thirty-five for as long as I'm a shifter. You'll have to keep in shape, but you'll live forever with me and Daryl. You'll hardly ever get anything more serious than a cold since my immune system is superior to anything that you can basically think of." Isa informed them and Daryl was excited about that since they had no idea where they would be when winter hit. He had been worried about her getting sick while they were out in the wilderness.

"What about when breeding season hits? When is that?" Merle asked and Daryl nodded at his question.

"Breeding season is from December to early April, but I'll only ovulate for about two weeks within that time. I'll give off pheromones that will make males want to mate with me, but I promise I am loyal to the two of you. It got really annoying my first mating season when I didn't have the two of you. Most of the guys didn't have mates so they were all over Leah and myself. I was never so happy for most of them to get their imprints." Isa said with a laugh, but Daryl hated it and he could tell his brother did too. They both knew no one had touched her, but to have her around other males during that time had their newly awakened instincts on high alert.

"We'll definitely be keeping all the males away from you when mating season hits." Daryl promised and Merle nodded.

"I will greatly appreciate that boys, but the pack may need to be around for warmth. Our body temperatures are extremely high. I had to keep Merle warm on that roof so he can definitely attest to my heat." Isa smirked with that last sentence and then got up to get dressed with Daryl following soon after. Merle stayed laying down for a minute to watch his woman get dressed.

"I love you Isa." Merle said and it surprised Isa. Daryl could tell that she wasn't expecting Merle to ever say it.

"I love you too Merle." She whispered before leaning down to give him a passionate kiss. Daryl quickly walked up behind her and kissed her neck while whispering that he loved her too.

"I love both of you. I really do and I'm so happy to have found the two of you. I'm never giving you up and I'll die before I let anyone ever hurt you. If someone does hurt you then that person won't be long for this world." Isa vowed and Daryl could see how serious she was.

"The same goes for us darlin'. We'll protect you with our lives." Daryl swore with Merle following soon after.

"Just remember that I need you two alive to be able to live. I don't know if I'd be able to live if something happened to one of you. We need to be very careful of Shane. I see how he looks at the two of you and I also see how he looks at members of the pack. I don't like it and I have a bad feeling about that man." Isa informed them and Merle could tell that she was serious and was honestly scared of him.

"We'll keep an eye on him baby and we'll make sure to tell the ones that are close to us the same thing. We won't let anything happen to you or the pack. We'll keep them as safe as we can. I promise." Merle promised and got up to get dressed.

"Let's go get breakfast. I want to see how the Chinaman is doing this morning." Merle said and had them all laughing as they walked towards the dining hall. Everything else forgotten for the moment as the brothers held onto their woman.


	8. Chapter 8- Breakfast and Escape

As Daryl walked into the dining hall he could see Glenn's head down on the table and he was moaning in pain. He could tell the boy had one hell of a hangover and he found it hilarious. It had been his goal the entire time last night. He wanted to see how drunk the Korean could get, but he knew Isa was going to smack him in the head. They'd only been together for about a week or so, but he knew he pretty well already.

"Guess he shouldn't have drunk that much, huh baby brother?" Merle said with a laugh as he walked in behind Daryl.

"He's been moaning about his head all morning. Hell, I could hear him before I even came into the cafeteria he was so loud about it." Jacob said as he looked towards Isa. Daryl knew he was looking straight at her neck where the two bite marks were located. They hadn't healed completely and _**his**_ Isa had said they would scar up so everyone knew she was claimed by them. Daryl couldn't help but puff up his chest at that. He'd marked his girl and he was damn proud of it. Looking out of the corner of his eye he could see Merle was too. They were possessive bastards and they knew it. They weren't going to apologize for it. He knew the other shifters were the same way and they'd been told they would take on some of the shifter traits without phasing.

"Well, it's about damn time you three got your asses out of bed." Jacob hollered and the rest of the pack looked over to the triad with smirks on their faces. Daryl knew they all knew what they had done last night, but he wasn't ashamed of it.

"Way to go Bella." Leah cried out from where she sat next to Carl. She had definitely mellowed out since she imprinted on Carl and Daryl couldn't be happier about it. He didn't need the bitch trying to take him from Isa again like she had on the rooftop.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Lori asked as she looked over at them with an annoyed look on her face. He wasn't surprised. That was her normal look since he'd met her.

"My mates marked me last night. Our bond is complete now. It's fantastic." Isa answered and looked proudly at the brothers.

"We sure as shit did." Merle responded and hugged her to him as he looked around the room. Daryl knew he was looking for threats and from the looks of the male shifters they were as well.

"That's barbaric and disgusting." Lori exclaimed and the pack looked at her with disgust tinged with anger. Daryl noticed Rick shaking his head as he looked at his wife and then looked longingly at all of the couples in the pack. Daryl had a feeling things weren't well with the couple and he knew it had to do with Shane. He knew they'd been fucking in the woods while Rick was gone. He kind of felt sorry for the man, but not enough to hide his own relationship and he knew none of the others would either.

"Who the hell cares what you think? No one asked you. The pack was giving their congratulations as we actually know what it means to be marked. We know how much of an honor it is for a wolf to be marked and for the wolf to mark their mate or mates." Emily responded as she moved over to the other side of the table so the triad could sit down.

"It's alright Emily. I wouldn't expect someone like her to understand. She has no idea what loyalty is and it definitely saddens me. She'll never know the true meaning of a relationship and the love it can bring." Isa stated as she sat down between him and Merle.

"I wouldn't either sweetheart." Daryl responded and then started to eat from the plate that TDogg put in front of him.

"Thanks T." Isa said as she started to dig in. He knew she was starving. They'd been hearing her stomach all morning. He also knew this wasn't going to be enough for her. The pack would need about three times as much as they were eating now.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry this isn't enough for the shifters to eat. I know you all eat more than a regular human, but it's all that was in there. I tried to give the shifters more than the humans, but I couldn't give much more." TDogg stated and Daryl could tell he actually meant it.

"They'll be able to get more once they can hunt again. It'll be alright TDogg. Thank you for your consideration." Emily said, but the pack shared a look.

"What was that look about?" Daryl whispered to his wolf.

"The doctor said the doors were sealed and it wouldn't open again. How are we supposed to hunt outside if the doors are locked?" Isa informed him and he paused for a minute. He hadn't thought about that part. They'd all been so eager to get away from the damn walkers outside when they got here that they didn't think about the problems it could cause for the pack.

"I don't know baby, but we'll figure it out. Merle and I'll get ya what ya need. We'll take care of ya." Daryl told her as he wrapped his arm around her. He'd never been this affectionate with anyone, but it was different with her. He had this pull to be constantly touching her and letting her know how he felt. He knew she could feel him through their bond like he could feel her, but it was a compulsion to make sure he physically displayed his feelings.

"We'll figure somethin' out sugar. If it comes down to it, we'll break out so that ya'll can get what ya need." Merle added. Just then the Jenner walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I hate to ask Doc, but we didn't come here for the food. Where is everyone else?" Shane asked and Daryl saw Isa roll her eyes.

"He just had to be the buzz kill." She whispered to him and he laughed.

"Shane is always the buzz kill." Glenn whispered. His head still hadn't stopped hurting and Daryl couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth at the look on his face.

"It's not nice to make fun of the one with a hangover. You have one too." Isa whispered to him and he nodded. His head was killing him, but he was used to it. He'd had enough in his life that he could function around the pain and not let it show.

"I'll take you up to the main area and we'll get you your answers. Or at least the ones I can give you. We don't have many answers right now. We may never have more than what I've figured out, but at least it's something." Jenner said as he walked away with the rest of them following behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Isa whispered to him and Merle. He simply nodded to her. He had one as well, but he didn't want to voice it right now.

"Vi, bring up TS-19 playback." Jenner said as they entered the main facility.

"Playback of TS-19." Vi said over the intercom and what came up was the images of someone's brain. There was a picture of the inside of the entire body. Daryl had no idea why they were seeing this, but he kept a hold of Isa as much as he could because he had a feeling this was going to be bad. He didn't like the feelings coming off of the pack since he could feel them now through his bond with Isa. He watched as Merle took ahold of her hand.

"Take us in for EIV." Jenner ordered.

"Enhanced Internal View." Vi robotically repeated as the screen zoomed in on the brain of the person on the table.

"What are those lights in the person's head?" Daryl asked as he looked at the screen with his arms securely around Isa's shoulders. He noticed Merle had a tight grip on one of her hands still. Looking around the room he saw that all of the wolves had their imprints in their arms except for Brady, even Leah was at least holding Carl's hand while he was being held by Lori. He also noticed Lori had a disgusted look on her face and it was aimed towards Leah, but he didn't want to think about that now. There were more important things to think about at the moment.

"Those are what makes us who we are. They make us move, breathe, talk, sleep, blink and remember. It's everything we are and everything we could or would ever be. Without those we're nothing." Isa answered before Jenner could. Daryl was impressed and he could see Isa blush a little as him and Merle looked down to her with pride. Their girl was smart.

"Yes, you're right." Jenner confirmed with a look of awe on his face.

"This is a vigil. This person was bit or scratched, right?" Sam questioned as he continued to look at the screen.

"Yes. This extraordinary person was bit and decided we needed to study them to try and figure out what happens. To hopefully figure out a cure or at least a way to prevent further infection." Jenner said, not looking at Sam and his imprint.

"Vi, scan to second event." Jenner ordered before anyone else could say anything and Vi complied.

As the second event came up Daryl could see the whole brain was black, then all of a sudden the lights started again at the base of the skull, but they were red. It almost looked like someone had poured ink into the person's brain and then lit the bottom portion on fire.

"Does it restart the brain?" Embry asked with a look of shock. They all knew these people got back up and started moving around, but to see this was something else. They'd never seen one that could communicate or anything.

"Does it look alive? There's nothing but the brain stem firing. It only gets them up and moving." Jenner corrected as he looked at Embry.

"There's nothing left of the original person. The frontal lobe isn't firing so there's no personality, no feelings, memory, nothing." Isa answered in a choked up voice. Daryl could guess who she was thinking about. He remembered her telling them that they had lost a pack member, but it was the imprint that had been bit so at least the pack member hadn't suffered this fate. From what he'd learned from the others in the pack the fate he had suffered was worse than this though because of the pain. They had told him the imprint hadn't suffered when she'd been bit.

Suddenly there was something going through the brain on the screen.

"What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient." Andrea stated as she slowly turned away from the screen with a look of horror.

"She lost someone a couple of days ago and the pack has lost two people." Lori said and for the first time ever Daryl saw a look of sympathy on her face when she looked at Isa.

"What is this? Do you even know?" Andrea questioned.

"Could be viral, microbial, parasitic, fungal, bacterial…" Jenner started, but Jacqui interrupted him.

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui stated

"Could be that too." Jenner said.

"Doesn't someone else know? Anywhere?" Andrea asked, but Jenner didn't answer.

"Jesus." Jacqui whispered.

"Man, I'm getting shitfaced drunk again." Daryl said as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't like this one damn bit. From the way Jenner was talking they were all screwed and he didn't want to think about that. He had just found Isa. He didn't want to lose her so soon and he definitely didn't want her losing him or Merle.

"I'm with you there baby." Isa whispered as she buried her head into Daryl's chest with Merle rubbing her back. Daryl looked around and saw all of the imprints doing the same thing, again except Brady with his. They all looked lost, including Jacob and Sam. He knew this was a blow for the pack if those two were looking lost. They were the protectors of the pack. They came up with the ideas while Paul and Jared were the enforcers, protecting the pack from as many outside threats as they could.

"Dr. Jenner I don't mean to ask another question, but that clock has been counting down since we got here. What happens when that clock runs out?" Dale asked.

"The basement generators run out of fuel." Jenner said as he turned away from the group, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What happens when the generators run out of full?" Rick demanded, but Jenner didn't respond, he just walked away.

"Vi, what happens when the generators run out of fuel?" Rick questioned the AI. Daryl knew Rick wanted answers and would get them, no matter what.

"Facility wide decontamination will occur." Vi's robotic voice informed all of them. He definitely didn't like the sound of that. You couldn't do a decontamination with people in the building and if Isa was right, and the doors up top won't open, then how the hell was that going to work? How the hell were they going to get out of here before the decontamination started? How the hell were him and Merle supposed to save their woman? Did they even have a chance? All these thoughts kept running through his mind as he watched everyone start to panic around him. All but the pack and the men moving towards the basement was clutching their loved ones.

As Rick, TDogg, Shane and Glenn went to check the generators Sam called the pack over to him to give orders of what they were going to do.

"We need to get out of here. Raid whatever you can for medicines and other supplies, but make it quick. I don't want to be here when the decontamination starts and I don't think any of you do either. **Get moving.** " Sam said with his alpha tenor at the end and Daryl could see the pissed off looks on the wolves' faces. He could feel the order take ahold of his imprint as her spine snapped to attention with the order and her anger. Jenner was endangering their imprints, but he seemed to be the only one noticing the looks. The imprints were gathering around each other, trying to stay out of the wolves' way as they hurried off to do what was ordered. Isa went to walk away but Merle stopped her and he knew that the only thing that could override an Alpha order was the will of the imprint.

"Why is Sam so pissed baby doll?" Merle asked. Daryl wanted to know as well because it wasn't like they couldn't figure out a way out of here. It would just take some time.

"He has a feeling what facility wide decontamination means which is going to put all of the imprints lives at stake. We care about ourselves, but putting our imprints at risk is a big no-no. You just don't do it if you want to live and if Jenner doesn't let us out of here the pack will take him out." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey Bells! The air just shut off." Jacob hollered from the other side of the room as he came back in after scavenging.

"Oh shit." Leah said and then bolted to find Carl.

"Where's she goin?" Merle asked and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"She's obviously getting close to her imprint." Daryl said and Merle simply nodded. He hadn't thought of that since his girl was right next to him, having not really been effected by the alpha order since she was one herself and Merle had wanted her to stay close to them.

Before anyone else could do anything Jenner came back into the room with a bottle of Southern Comfort.

"It was the French." Jenner said.

"What?" Andrea asked, just as confused as everyone else with his statement.

"The French were the last ones to hold out, staying in their labs until the end. They thought they were close to a cure." Jenner whispered.

"What happened?" Carol asked as she held Sophia.

"Probably the same thing that is happening here. Running out of power." Kim answered.

"What is going to happen to us?" Sophia quietly asked.

"In the event of a catastrophic event, such as a terrorist attack, HITs are released." Jenner responded.

"What in the hell is that?" Daryl questioned angrily. He was not amused right now. His girl was in danger along with his brother and the pack. This wasn't something to take lightly and Jenner was just sitting there, not answering any of their questions and acting like this was all no big deal. He still had the bottle in his hand, but wasn't drinking out of it.

"Vi, define HITs." Rick demanded of the computer and Daryl nodded his head. At least someone was giving them answers, even if it was a damn computer.

"HITs are High Impulse Thermobaric fuel-air explosives which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. Often used when the maximum amount of property damage and loss of life are desired." Vi answered as more lights started shutting down.

"You're going to set the goddamn air on fire?" Isa screeched and Daryl noticed all the pack cringed, including herself. Her high volume had obviously hurt their ears.

"Yes." Jenner responded.

"Oh my God. We're all going to die." Kim whimpered and Daryl watched as his Isa walked over to her and embraced her. He knew the wolves cared about all of the imprints and he loved seeing it. They were a true family and group unlike the others that he had been with before they met up with the pack. The pack would have never cuffed someone like Merle to the roof. They might have knocked his ass out, but they wouldn't have left him there to die.

"There's no pain, no suffering. You don't have to feel anything like your sister did or the people you lost in your little pack." Jenner said as he looked at the people he knew to have lost members. The pack didn't seem to take the sentiment well though. There were a lot of growls from the wolves and hateful looks from the imprints, including him and Merle.

Daryl looked around the room as he heard the children crying. Carol was holding Sophia, Leah was huddled next to Carl as he was in his mother's arms, Shane was trying to bust the door down with an ax. That's when Daryl got the idea to try and help Shane.

"Shane, Daryl get out of the way." Jacob said as Sam, Paul, Jared, and Isa transformed. They were the four biggest in the pack besides Jacob so if anyone had a chance at busting the door down, then those four did.

"What are they going to do?" Lori questioned as she looked at the four wolves.

"They're going to try and ram the door, but I doubt it's going to work. They're going to get hurt." Quil answered her question and just as Daryl was going to yell for Isa not to do it all four charged. They heard four distinct cracks and then whimpers as all four transformed back to their human forms.

"Shit sugar. What did you break?" Merle quickly asked as he ran over to her with Daryl not far behind.

"My shoulder. I just need it stabilized for a minute and it'll heal. Damn it, that hurts." She hissed as Daryl moved her shoulder into the right position so it could heal.

"Paul? Sam? Jared? You three alright?" Isa questioned as she looked at her pack leader and her friends.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I broke my damn nose." Paul said with blood trickling down his face.

"I'm alright Isabella. I broke my jaw." Sam said through clenched teeth.

"That was probably a very stupid idea." Jared said through laughter as Kim stabilized his shoulder like Isa's.

"Ya think?" Daryl responded.

"Let us out Jenner. This isn't your choice. All we want is a chance to live our own life." Lori pleaded and Isa nodded her head, that's all any of them wanted and they had that right. Jenner had no right to keep them prisoner here and then kill them.

"Fine, but topside is completely locked down. I can't control that." Jenner said and the door that Isa was leaning against suddenly opened and she stumbled back, falling on her ass.

"Let's go." Daryl yelled. He looked back and saw Jenner telling Rick something but he ignored it to get Isa up and the others moving.

"Let's go. We've only got four minutes!" Glenn yelled, but Daryl saw Jacqui not moving and TDogg was trying to get her to come with them. He heard her say that she wasn't going and that this was the only thing that made sense anymore. That was the last thing he heard as him, Merle, Isa, and Shane ran up the stairs to the topside.

"The glass won't break." Shane advised them, but Daryl kept hitting it with the ax. He couldn't let his Isa and his brother die like this. Shane tried shooting the glass, but it only dented it. There was nothing that they had that would work to break it.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia whimpered.

"Rick, I think I have something that might help." Carol tentatively said as she dug through her bag.

"I don't think a nail file is going to help Carol." Shane snidely remarked.

"The first morning you were in camp and I washed your uniform I found this." Carol said, completely ignoring Shane as she held out the grenade that was in her bag.

"Everyone down." Rick hollered and Daryl quickly covered Isa with Merle as Rick placed the grenade next to the window and pulled the pin.

"Get Down!" Rick yelled and ran for the rest of the group, but was a little late as he felt the blast on his back.

"Let's Go!" Daryl yelled, as him and Merle pulled Isa out of the window.

" **Pack transform**. Imprints you need to get in the vehicles now!" Isa ordered as she watched her pack transform.

"Are you sure you can with your shoulder?" Daryl asked her as he noticed her shoulder was still a little swollen, everyone was ignoring the fact that her, Paul, Sam and Jared were naked. They were all getting pretty used to it by now.

"Of course I can. It's already healed, mostly." She told him as he watched her transform and she nudged his arm to get him moving. She was halfway to the RV when she heard two people coming up behind her. She looked back towards the building as she could see Andrea and Dale racing towards her. She howled to let them know which direction and they quickly passed her.

"Get down Dale!" Lori yelled and they quickly got down as Isa covered them.

"Isa!" She could hear Daryl and Merle yell as the building exploded because they couldn't see her, but she had no way of letting them know she was alright.

 _Bells, you alright?_ Jacob frantically asked her through the pack mind.

 _Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just a bit dazed._ She responded as she stood up and shook out her fur. She could feel the heat from the building on her skin and knew they needed to move away before the explosion attracted more walkers.

 _We need to move NOW. That explosion is only going to attract the herds that are in the center of the city._ She said and she could feel the packs agreement.

"ISA!" She heard yelled from both of her mates as they ran up to her.

"Don't do that to me again sweetheart. I didn't know if ya had gotten far enough away or not. One minute you were behind us and then the next you weren't." Merle said as he grabbed her around her neck. She had no way of letting him know she was alright except to nuzzle against him.

"I think she's alright Merle, but he's right darlin'. Don't do that again." Daryl said and she simply nodded her head the best she could with Merle still hanging onto her neck. She could feel him shaking, but she had no idea if it was from the fact that she could have almost died or if it was from his withdrawals. She'd have to ask him when they stopped for the night.

"We need to condense on vehicles. Let's get rid of the truck and the Jeep." Rick said and Daryl agreed, but Merle was not going to like leaving the truck. He knew Merle wouldn't like riding in the same vehicle as Shane, but he'd do it if it meant less work for the pack, Daryl knew that much.

"Do I really have to ride with the goddamn cop?" Merle complained and Daryl could hear Isa laughing.

"Hush you." Merle said with a laugh.

"We need to get moving. We can't be stuck here after nightfall." Shane said and the pack surrounded the cars once again. They all knew that they needed to find shelter now that the CDC had been a bust so Shane pushed for Fort Benning, even though they all knew it was just going to be like the CDC's military presence.

The drivers started driving as the pack surrounded the cars. Isa stuck close to the RV and Daryl's bike so she could protect both of her mates if the need arose. All she knew was that she was not going to let anything happen to either of them. This new world may be different, but that was still the same for the pack. They needed to protect their imprints and they would, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9- The Highway and Missing Child

Daryl had no idea how long they had been on the road when he noticed the highway was almost completely blocked ahead of him by abandoned cars. He could see a way around for all of them, but it was going to be tricky, especially for the RV, so he doubled back to let them know what he had seen. He heard Isa give off a short bark as the pack moved in front of the convoy. What he saw next was amazing to watch. The pack began moving the cars out of the way to make more room for the RV to get through the pile up. He'd admit he hadn't thought of how strong the wolves were and how much they could help with moving cars to clear their passage. He had only been thinking about them hunting and protecting them, but now they all knew how useful they were. Maybe he'd finally see Lori showing some respect towards his mate, Isa. He doubted it though. Lori didn't show anyone respect, not even Shane or Rick, but he knew his Isa could handle herself. She'd put Lori in her place eventually. He knew Merle had that idea too, but they were both just waiting.

Just as the RV was passing a semi-truck Daryl heard a hissing sound coming from the RV, followed by a lot of white smoke. The next thing he knew Dale was out of the RV and bitching about the damn thing…again. Daryl knew Merle had told them all that the damn thing needed a new hose after he'd helped fix it the last time, but no one had listened to the ignorant redneck, as they called them both. The only ones that listened to their opinions was the pack and they were both grateful for that. They loved the feeling of belonging that they hadn't ever had in their life.

"I said it. I said it a hundred times. Dead in the damn water." Dale said as he came out from underneath the RV's hood.

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked and Dale looked at him with a roll of his eyes.

"Only a busted hose. I don't think duct tape will hold it anymore. We're dead in the water in the middle of nowhere with no… That was stupid." Dale said as he looked around at all of the cars that he could get parts from.

"If you can't find a hose in this mess then I don't know what to tell you Dale." Rick said and the others laughed, including the pack. Daryl knew Dale was thinking of how it would have been if the world hadn't gone to shit. You would have had to wait for a tow truck to come get ya and then fix the damn thing, but out here they could find anything they needed, including clothes for the pack. He knew his mate was running low on clothes and hadn't really gotten any when the pack had scavenged in Atlanta with Merle.

"We can find a lot of stuff out here." TDogg said and the others nodded. All except Lori. Daryl knew the bitch was going to put up a fight about digging through other people's shit and he was sick of it. The woman didn't want to do anything like she was supposed to. It had been the same back at the Quarry. Everyone else was pulling their weight, except Ed, trying to find something that they were good at, but Lori would just sit on her ass and fuck Shane. He could guess that she thought since she was sleeping with the asshole that was running the group at the time that she didn't have to do anything. Isa would see to it that that assumption was corrected. In the pack everyone pulled their weight and no one slacked off unless they were injured. Even then they watched any pack pups that they had, which right now there was only one which was Sam and Emily's pup.

"I don't know how I feel about this. This is a graveyard." She said and Isa snorted. Daryl had a feeling he knew what she was thinking. The entire world was a graveyard nowadays so what did it matter if they used stuff that dead people weren't going to need anymore. It's not as if any of these dead fuckers were going to need it or use it in the future and they could definitely use the extra resources. The living needed to do anything they could to survive this new world and he'd be damned if he was going to let a little thing like her tell him what he could use for his woman or his brother.

"Yeah, it's a graveyard, but I'd rather us not be in one so pick up whatever you can. You need to pull your damn weight around here woman and stop being such a prissy bitch." Isa said with frustration clearly in her voice. Daryl knew she was minutes from snapping on Lori, but he'd try to keep her as calm as he could. He needed to find her more clothes because he knew the set she had on now was her last set since she ripped the ones back at the CDC when she tried ramming the door. He didn't want these assholes seeing their woman naked more than was absolutely necessary. He knew that he couldn't prevent it all the time, but he'd prevent it as much as he could.

"Let's go find you some clothes sugar." Merle said and pulled her down the aisle of cars while he followed closely behind them. He wasn't letting either one out of his sight anytime soon if he could help it.

"Alright baby, but let's try to find some more food too. The imprints are pretty good on eating, but the pack is screwed right now. We're all weak. If a herd was to come through here I don't know how all of us would do. Jacob and Sam are the worst as they've been giving food to the younger ones to help along with me giving my food to my pups." Isa told them and Daryl nodded. He'd watched both of them do it the other night at the CDC. He'd also watched Isa give Seth and Brady some of her portion as well. He didn't like her going without, but he wouldn't say anything because he knew he wouldn't win the argument. He would mention it though.

"Don't think I didn't see you doing the same thing with Brady and Seth darlin'." Daryl said with a raised eyebrow at her.

"I know baby, but those two are my pups. I've already lost one pup and I refuse to lose another one, especially if I can help it." Isa stated as she shrugged her shoulders and Daryl knew there was nothing he could say to make her change her mind. Pups were precious to the pack. The only ones that came above a pup was a mate and even then it was a very close second. She wouldn't stop until they had enough food for everyone, which Daryl would make sure they got as soon as he could start hunting again. He could bring home plenty of squirrel and rabbit, but he'd rather get a deer soon.

"I know darlin', but we don't want to lose ya either. You need food so you can protect the pups and if you're giving your food away to them then you're not going to be in any state to help them if we happen to get into trouble." Daryl told her, hoping she would listen to him. He could see the look on Merle's face and he knew instantly that Merle agreed with him.

"I know. I know, but it's hard. I've taken care of Brady and Seth for the last couple of years, ever since they shifted. Seth had it easier than Brady, but they both had a shitty home life. Brady and Collin's grandmother kicked them out when they first shifted because she thought they were hooligans and on drugs. They weren't allowed to tell her about the pack because of the Elders. I took them in within a week of them getting kicked out. Seth's mother was never really there for him after he shifted because she blamed him and Leah for their father dying. When Leah shifted Seth shifted in defense which caused their father to have a heart attack." She informed them and he nodded. He knew that, but it didn't make a difference right now. He wanted his woman in top form and he'd be damned if she wasn't. He'd hunt as much as he could to make sure she had enough food. They needed a way to keep food stored so that he could hunt a lot one day and then not have to hunt for a few days, but he had no idea how they were going to do that.

"Over here you two. I found some clothes that I think will fit you Isa." Merle hollered and they both went over to him quickly. In his hands were a couple shirts and a couple pairs of shorts. The shirts were the string strap ones and the shorts were fairly short so it shouldn't bother her body temperature any.

"These look amazing and they look like they'll fit Merle. Thank you baby." She said as she kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck a little bit. Daryl was glad to see the two being so affectionate towards one another. He wasn't sure at first if Merle would go with the whole PDA thing, but he watched as his brother constantly touched their woman.

"I'm gonna go on up ahead and see if I can find any food or water for us all. We need water more than anything else right now because Shane left our stash in his jeep when we ditched it." He told the two and they nodded at him as they went back to searching the car trying to see if they could find any clothes for anyone else. Merle was also trying to help Isa find clothes for Leah as they were around the same size. The last thing Daryl heard was a soft squeal from his woman as she must have found something good and Merle's laughter at her behavior.

~oOo~

It was about an hour later that Daryl turned back around to find Merle and Isa when he noticed Dale waving his hands frantically on top of the RV. He decided to get up on top of a car to see what Dale was pointing at and then wished he hadn't. About a mile up the road was a massive herd coming their way. He hadn't seen so many in a group before, but he knew this group was too big for any of them to handle, even the pack which meant they'd have to hide. He wasn't exactly sure how that would work with as many people as they had with them.

"Shit!" He yelled as he got down off the car and frantically searched for his brother and mate. He didn't see them immediately, but then heard Merle tell Isa to get under the car next to them as he hurried to the one across from her. Daryl quickly ducked under the one she was under and she jumped a little.

"Shh. It's me. Don't worry. I gotcha." He whispered to her and then looked over towards his brother who gave him a nod of his head as he pulled his knife from his belt.

"Do you have a knife or anything baby girl?" He asked Isa quietly and she shook her head no so he quickly took his knife from his belt and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said quietly just as feet started shuffling passed them.

Things were fine for a few minutes, but then he noticed Isa sniffing a lot.

"What's the matter?" He asked her as quietly as he could. He didn't think she'd be crying so he figured she was smelling something.

"TDogg is bleeding very badly. He's not going to make it if we don't do something soon." She whispered to him and motioned over to where he guessed TDogg was. He didn't really care about the asshole that had dropped the key down the drain when his brother was cuffed to the roof, but he knew they needed every able body right now to help protect the group.

"Damn it." He cussed and then quickly got out from under the car. He could hear his mate questioning where he was going, but he knew he needed to help TDogg. He was the only one that had willingly helped the pack so far. He had provided food for his mate back at the CDC and he was going to return the favor by hopefully saving his damn life.

He quickly found him huddled next to a car, trying to stave off the blood flow with a walker coming right at him. Daryl quickly put his knife through the walker's head and then drug the body on top of TDogg to mask his scent. He then did the same thing for himself, hoping he'd see his Isa again soon and wouldn't end up walker food.

He had no idea how long he had laid there, but soon the walker was being pulled off of him by his Isa. She looked frantic.

"Are you alright baby?" She asked frantically and he could feel her hands going over his body, making sure there were no bite marks or scratches. He knew not to try and stop her from checking him over because it was in her instincts to make sure him and his brother were fine. He secretly liked the fact that she cared enough to make sure he was fine.

"I'm fine darlin', but TDogg has a very deep gash on his arm and it needs to be taken care of very soon or it could get infected." He told her and he saw Merle quickly look to TDogg. He knew his brother still held a grudge to the man that dropped the key to the cuffs on the rooftop and left him for dead.

"Are ya bit?" Merle asked and Daryl saw TDogg shake his head frantically.

"Just cut it on a door when I was trying to find a hiding spot." TDogg answered and he saw Merle nod.

"I can stop the blood flow if I lick it in wolf form. Our saliva has slight healing abilities. At the least it'll help the wound clot because it isn't doing it right now." Isa told them and Daryl nodded. He remembered her telling him that on the roof when they first met. She had licked his wounds closed as well. He was getting ready to tell her to do it when they heard a scream from somewhere close to the RV.

"Now what?" Merle questioned.

"That was Carol." Isa said and then took off running with him and Merle following as quickly as they could. Their girl was faster than them so they fell behind, but eventually caught up to her once she stopped.

When they approached Lori and Carol they quickly asked what was going on. They noticed Carol had tears streaming down her face and looked frantic.

"Two walkers are after my baby." Carol cried out and Isa cursed as she started to pace.

"We don't need this. Why weren't they with you? Where the hell were you?" Isa demanded.

"They were under a car across from us. Sophia and Carl had wandered a little bit in front of us, looking at different cars. Sophia started to get up from under the car, but there were two stragglers that noticed her." Lori answered with hate in her voice.

"This is the damn apocalypse. Keep your damn kids close to you or one of the wolves. Who was supposed to be looking after Sophia?" Isa demanded of the wolves that were around her. Daryl noticed she looked pissed.

"I was. I was at the car in front of her. I was the one that put her under the car, but then I noticed Carl hadn't gotten under yet and I couldn't find Leah so I pushed him under one. By the time I got back to even be close to Sophia the walkers were practically on top of me so I had to hide in a trunk. I couldn't see her Isa and I couldn't get out in time to follow her." Brady said, whispering out the last part to where only the wolves could hear. Daryl knew the boy felt bad, but he also had the feeling that Sophia wasn't Brady's imprint. It had almost driven him crazy to be away from Isa with the walkers so close to her, but besides being a little upset Brady didn't look all that worried. It just seemed like he was dealing with it like he would if it was any other child.

"Can you follow your pull to her?" Jacob questioned and Daryl saw Carol perk up.

"No, I can't feel her at all." Brady said with his head tilted down.

"That only means one of two things. Either she's dead or she isn't your imprint Brady. Which is it?" Isa questioned and Daryl was proud of her.

"What do you mean she's his imprint? My daughter isn't mated to some wolf." Carol spit out and Daryl was surprised. It was the first time Carol had been hateful towards the wolves. They simply ignored her to try and get answers from Brady.

"I don't think she's my imprint Isa. I don't feel for her like Quil does Claire or you do towards your imprints. I know she's still young, but there's no affection or pull at all. There's no protective instinct beyond what a wolf would feel for a normal human." Brady explained and he watched as Isa nodded.

"I think you just got mixed up Brady. You just lost your twin a couple months ago. I think your wolf was looking for anyone to fill that hole and latched on to the first younger human it found that wasn't already taken by another wolf. Carl was already taken by Leah. It's alright sweetie. We'll find her." Isa stated and then walked to the edge of the highway just as they saw Rick coming out of the woods alone.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Carol immediately started questioning him before he was even over the railing and onto the highway.

"Sheesh. Give the guy time to get over here and stop your damn yelling." Daryl heard Isa mutter and had to stifle a laugh. She simply winked at him and he shook his head.

"She's not back yet? I had to leave her to draw away the two walkers. I told her to come back to the highway. I specifically told her how to get back. All she had to do was keep the sun on her left side." Rick explained and Carol started to wail.

"Woman you need to shut up. You're going to bring that herd back on us." Merle ordered and the pack nodded along with himself. They didn't need that damn herd coming back and trying to make another snack out of them again.

"My daughter is twelve and out there all alone. Do not tell me to shut up, you worthless piece of shit." Carol yelled and he was surprised again. She had never talked to any of them like that, even her husband Ed had gotten more respect then she had just shown Merle. It definitely pissed him off, but he knew it would piss off their girl more.

"Don't you dare talk to my imprint like that. You will speak to him with respect or you will suffer." Isa growled out and Daryl could see her whole frame start to vibrate.

"Listen, we need to put this petty arguing behind us and find this little girl. Daryl? Merle? Isa? Will you come with me to try and find her? Glenn? Shane? You guys too." Rick questioned, or more like ordered in a polite way, but Daryl knew Isa would say yes. She viewed both Sophia and Carl as pack pups so he knew she wouldn't rest until they found her either alive or dead.

"I'll transform to see if I can pick up her scent. It might be the only way we find her. I'll follow it from the edge of the highway to where you two split up. Hopefully we'll get lucky and she won't have taken the river because I can't track a scent through water because it'll wash away it away. I should be able to pick it up on anything she's touched though." Isa stated and then slowly started to undress.

"I really hate that you have to undress to shift. Why can't your damn clothes transform with you?" Merle grumbled and Daryl agreed. He hated others seeing her naked, but this wasn't the time to go into that. They needed to find this little girl before anything happened to her.

"I'm sorry my mates, but I can't be shredding clothes every five seconds. I couldn't even afford that when the world hadn't gone to shit so I definitely can't afford it now." Isa told them and they both laughed.

"How about you three stop laughing and flirting over there? You need to find this little girl." Lori ordered in a waspish voice. That apparently was the last straw for Merle to keep his mouth shut because the next thing Daryl knew he was going off on the bitch.

"Listen here ya bitch. Ya need to quit orderin' around our woman before somethin' happens to ya. You don't see me orderin' around your men, now do ya?" Merle said, disgust and hatred coloring his voice. Neither brother could stand the woman that was constantly putting their mate down and pissing her off.

"Leave it boys. She isn't worth it. Wonder if Rick knows her secret." And with that Isa shifted into her beautiful wolf form.

"Alright, I want Leah guarding Claire and Carl. Don't let them out of your sight. Jacob, I want you to finish scavenging the cars. Put anything you find in whatever car it can fit in. If you find water, try to find some string and we'll string it to one or more of the wolves. The rest of you do some scavenging as well and pile it all up in front of the RV. I want to be ready to move out as soon as Sophia is found." Was the last thing Daryl heard from Sam on the highway as he followed Isa into the woods with Rick out in front, even though Isa didn't need him to point them in the right direction that they had taken off in.

~oOo~

It was about ten minutes later when they came upon the creek that Rick said he left Sophia to hide in. Daryl watched as Isa went up one side of the creek and down the other to try and get the scent of the little girl. He watched as her head perked up and she immediately jumped back up onto the bank quickly shaking the water from her fur. She nodded her head to the East and began to follow a scent, her nose to the ground.

"I think she's picked up Sophia's scent." Shane stated and Rick gave him a " _no shit_ " look.

"Let's go. We need to follow Isa." Merle stated as he started to follow her with Daryl right behind him, making sure nothing was gonna jump out at them, especially their girl since she was so absorbed in Sophia's scent that it didn't look like she was paying attention.

After following the trail for about fifteen minutes Isa stopped. Daryl could see that Sophia's footprints veered off about fifty yards from the highway.

"She was doing just fine until right here and then she took off again in the wrong direction." Merle stated to Rick, Shane and Glenn.

"Why would she do that? She was doing just fine." Rick stated.

"The girl was scared man. She probably had no idea what you wanted her to do. Maybe she got spooked. We don't really know how much of what you said stuck in her head." Shane said and Isa shook her giant head.

"Isa don't think so and neither do I. She knew what she was doing up until right here. She had to have gotten spooked by something. It's the only reason I can see her veering off the course that Rick put her on." Daryl answered and Rick nodded along with Glenn, but Shane still looked skeptical.

"Look, you and Glenn go back to the highway. Get our group helping the pack in their scavenging. Get them up and moving. Leave Sam and his pack alone. Let Sam order around his own." Rick ordered Shane and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll keep them busy. I'll get them scavenging more cars for crap we need. Let's go Glenn." And with that the two took off back to the highway.

"Let's follow her new trail and see where it leads." Rick said as he looked at Isa. She nodded her head and took off once more.

"She doubled back towards the river. Why the hell would the little thing do that?" Merle questioned. Everyone heard the distinct sound of a wolf shifting and looked towards Isa.

"She probably tried to come back to the last place she saw Rick. She wanted him to get her back to the highway. She was spooked. I can smell the new fear in her scent." Isa said and Daryl watched as Rick averted his eyes away from his woman. He was happy about that because he didn't want to have to shoot Rick in the head with his crossbow for looking somewhere he shouldn't. No one said anything else as they heard shuffling inside the brush next to them.

"Think that's her?" Rick asked.

"No, the footsteps are too heavy to be her and it isn't her smell." Isa answered and then shifted again. Daryl knew it was because she felt she could defend them better in her wolf form. It was only a few minutes after she transformed that they saw a walker come out of the bush. Isa pounced on it and smashed the top of its head in with her giant paws.

"We've got flesh in its teeth." Rick said as he looked the walker over. Daryl knew he was hoping it wasn't Sophia's flesh. He was too.

"Damn it." Merle cussed and then looked down at the disgusting thing.

"We'll cut it open just to see what it had. Have to make sure it isn't Sophia." Rick said as he pulled out his knife.

"Stop. I'll do it. How many things have you skinned? Besides mine's sharper." And Daryl could hear Isa snicker from beside him.

As Daryl cut into the disgusting piece of shit he noticed that the organs were all dead. _So it doesn't just affect the brain. It affects it all_ he thought to himself. That was good to know, but it also meant that there wasn't a cure to this. Even he knew once an organ was dead that there was no bringing it back.

"There's the gut bag." He said out loud as he pulled the stomach out.

"Looks like this asshole had himself a meal not too long ago." Merle said as he bent down next to him.

"Yeah, I can feel it in there." Daryl said as he cut open the stomach. He could hear Rick gagging and Isa snickering even more. He could only assume she was laughing at Rick trying not to puke. He had to admit that it was pretty funny. You could definitely tell Officer Friendly didn't hunt and he hadn't had much practice with dead things.

"Looks like the sumbitch had himself a woodchuck." Daryl said as he threw the skull down onto the grass in front of Rick and Isa.

"At least we know." Rick solemnly stated.

"At least we know." Both Dixon brothers said along with Isa nodding her head.

~oOOo~

Twenty minutes later all four were coming out of the woods next to the highway and they each saw Carol, Lori and Andrea staring at them from the guardrail. Once Carol noticed Sophia wasn't with them she immediately started wailing again.

"Where is she? You didn't find her?" She quickly questioned and all Daryl could think is that this woman was going to be the death of them all. She was going to bring the herd back on them and then they'd all be dead.

"We didn't find her. She veered off course no more than fifty yards from the highway. She knew where she was headed until then. We'll find her Carol." Rick promised and Daryl thought he was stupid for promising it, but he knew that inside his own head he was promising the same thing, so was Isa. They had to find this little girl before anything happened to her.

"You left my daughter alone in the woods. She's just a little girl." Carol accused.

"We can't search in the dark. We'd just be trippin' over each other. Isa could, but we don't want anyone out there alone and we need the pack here to protect camp." Daryl stated and the look he was giving everyone meant they shouldn't argue with him, but Carol never did know what was in her best interest.

"She's just a little girl." She stated one more time.

"Look, I've asked Merle, Daryl and Isa to spearhead the search. They're our best trackers. They'll find her." Rick promised once more and then got up where he had been kneeling down in front of Carol as she had collapsed when they had come out of the woods back onto the highway.

"Is that blood on you?" Carol questioned the three of them as they all went to walk away from her.

"We took down a walker while we were out there." Rick answered.

"Oh God." Carol whimpered and Daryl just shook his head. He knew this woman wouldn't make it if she didn't toughen up soon.

"He didn't get her." Merle stated.

"How do you know?" Carol questioned.

"We cut the sumbitch open." Daryl said with a roll of his eyes and then walked away, followed by Isa and Merle.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep tonight. I don't know how I feel about sleeping out in the open with that herd just passing by." Merle said and Daryl agreed with him. They were sitting ducks out here like this with no shelter to protect them. It wasn't so bad at the quarry because they hadn't had any walkers up there until the end of their stay, but here they had just had over a hundred within the last couple of hours.

"The pack is going to form a circle with the imprints in the middle. Not only will it protect you all, but it'll keep you warm too." Isa said as they noticed her getting dressed. Neither man had noticed her shift back.

"You know we can protect ourselves suga'." Merle said with a bit of exasperation in his voice. Daryl felt the same way, but he was a bit more attuned to the instincts running through him from their Isa. He knew Merle still had a bit of the drugs in him and he had a feeling that it was suppressing his side of the bond just a bit.

"I know that baby, but you have to understand that this is my instinct kicking in. I need to protect you just like the two of you need to protect me. I can't help that I'm the stronger being in this relationship. Your strength will increase a little bit as the bond settles from the marks, but I'll always be stronger. If I could figure out a way for the two of you to shift with me then I would, but as of right now none of us know how to do that. It was stated in a journal we found that it was possible, but we haven't figured it out yet." Isa told them and Daryl was surprised. She hadn't told either of them that before.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Merle questioned.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. I can feel how envious you are every time I shift Merle. I didn't want to tell you there was a possibility and then not be able to deliver." She said with her head down.

"Then why tell us now?" Daryl questioned.

"Because I didn't want the two of you mad at me. I could feel your anger at being protected. I'm sorry." She said while whispering the last part.

"Aww damn suga'. I didn't mean to get mad. I know this is yer instincts kickin' in and I get that, but you gotta understand that I ain't used to someone else protectin' me. It's been me and Darylina here for years. We're all each other's had for a long time." Merle told her and Daryl agreed, scowling at the use of the ridiculous nickname Merle constantly called him.

"I know baby, but you have to let me protect you. I've told you how it is for me and what would happen to me if something happened to either of you. And stop calling Daryl that ridiculous nickname or I'll make you watch the next time we get any time alone." Isa said and sauntered off towards the rest of the pack.

"Damn baby brother. We definitely got ourselves a spitfire." Merle stated and then followed their woman.

"Let's go Daryl." Isa yelled and he immediately followed while shaking his head in exasperation. She was the only one he'd let order him around like that.

~oOo~

Hours later Daryl still couldn't sleep. The pack had formed their circle like Isa had said, but they were too close to the RV and he could hear Carol's crying with his new sense of hearing. It was keeping him awake. His back was against Isa's side and he could feel her breathing, but he knew she wasn't asleep either. He made to get up, but Isa lifted her head and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm gonna search inside the tree line to see if I can find her. I won't go too far in." He told her, but she shook her head and started to get up.

"You ain't gotta follow me darlin'. I ain't gonna be gone long." He started to say, but she shook her head again and got up the rest of the way, making sure Merle was still asleep. He knew his brother was still suffering from withdrawals as Isa had had to help him get his mind off of it before they laid down for the night.

Daryl watched as Isa nudged the wolf in front of her, who happened to be Sam and informed him of where they were going. He saw the black wolf's head bob up and down before finally laying back down.

"Where you two headed?" Dale questioned from on top of the RV.

"Shine some light into the woods there. We're going to see if we can find her." Daryl told him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It's dark out." Dale questioned.

"Just do it old man." Daryl growled out.

"I'll come with you." He heard from behind them and then groaned. It was Andrea. He could hear Isa growl too.

"Fine but hurry the hell up. I ain't got all night. I need to get some sleep and so does Isa." Daryl told her as he started walking.

"She can go back to the others. I'll watch your back." Andrea said and Daryl heard Isa snort.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I ain't goin' anywhere without my mate." Daryl said with a tone of finality that had Andrea shutting up for a little while.

It was about twenty minutes later that she finally broke the silence.

"Do you think we'll find her?" She questioned and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Ya'll are so stupid. We'll find her. She's got a lot going for her. Ya'll need to quit givin' up on this little girl before we even start lookin'." He answered as he watched Isa nod her head.

"She's lost in the woods and she's a little girl Daryl. That isn't a lot going for her." Andrea responded.

"I was younger than her when I spent nine days alone in the woods eating nuts and wiping my ass with poison ivy." Daryl informed her and heard Isa snicker again.

"Shut up you." He hissed at her with a smirk on his face, "Well find her. I know we will." He said and then headed back to their camp with his woman not far behind him. He knew she'd watch his back. He didn't trust Andrea for nothin'.

As they made it back to their circle he waited for Isa to lay back down and then leaned against her side once more, finally able to fall asleep knowing he had tried one more time to find the little girl.


	10. Chapter 10- Searching and Accidents

Morning came quicker than anyone wanted it to in their camp. Daryl definitely wasn't ready to be awake because of the time they took on their late night stroll to try and find Sophia again, but he knew they needed to start searching again before any more time passed and she ran into a walker or got hurt some other way. They didn't know what or who was out there anymore and Daryl definitely didn't want to take any chances with her life. They needed to find this little girl and then get back on the road to Fort Benning so they could find some type of permanent shelter and put more distance between them and Atlanta. Him and Merle definitely wanted a more permanent place before January because that was when the females in the pack would go into season which meant pregnancies. They didn't need to be on the road for that shit, although Isa had told them that her and Leah would be able to handle it a lot better than the other imprints would be able to.

Shane passed out tools to use for defense against walkers instead of guns and Daryl listened to Andrea bitch about not having her gun. It was ridiculous. She was the only one complaining right now even though he could tell some of the others didn't like the idea either, but he knew Dale had taken her gun away from her because of the whole CDC incident and her wanting to take her own damn life. He was worried about her shooting herself with it. Quite frankly Daryl thought Dale was also worried about her shooting him too, but he was going to keep those thoughts to himself before it got him Andrea jumping his ass.

"Rick, Daryl, Merle and I are carrying. That's enough heat for now. Plus, we have Isabella with us to help protect you. Her claws are enough to take out any walker before it even has a chance to get close to you so don't worry." Shane informed her and he could see Isa rolling her eyes once more. He knew his woman hated Shane, but he agreed with him for once. Isa was definitely enough protection even if none of them were carrying any other weapons, but Daryl would be damned if he went anywhere without his crossbow.

"Ya know that looks real strange on a wolfs head." He told her and she snickered again, but nodded her head. He could only assume that she'd seen it on the other wolves and found it just as strange. He thought it was kind of cute on her, but he wasn't going to voice that opinion. He wanted to keep his man card after all and Merle would definitely say something if he ever voiced that opinion.

"Let's go. We need to follow the river up and then we'll come back down on the other side. That's her only landmark to follow so I'm guessin' she'll stick to it since that was the last place she saw Rick." Daryl said and everyone nodded as they took off into the woods, leaving Dale and TDogg at the RV with the rest of the pack to stand guard. TDogg wasn't doing too good at the moment. Isa had told him that morning that his blood was infected from the cut and it was pretty bad since she could smell it in his blood. They'd need to get him some medication soon, but they weren't sure if they had the medications in their supplies to treat him or if they could find any around the area. Daryl reminded himself to give Isa his brother's stash when they got back to the highway to see if there was something in there that can help him out.

It wasn't long before they came upon a tent that looked like it had someone in it or at least it had at one point in time. He quickly moved up to the side of it and tried to peer in, but wasn't able to see anything or anyone inside it. He could see Isa shaking her head, but Rick wasn't listening to her or he wasn't watching her because he had Carol come up next to him and started giving her instructions. He knew they'd need to start listening to the pack more or they could end up dead, but it'd take Rick a while to trust her. Whatever happened he knew he'd start listening to the pack as they had survival instincts, unlike humans. He knew Isa had another mind within hers and it was her wolfs. He'd follow that before he followed Rick.

"Call out her name softly. If she's in there yours is the first voice she's going to want to hear." Rick told her and that's what she did.

"Sophia, sweetie? It's mommy. Come on out baby." Carol said softly, but when there was no response Daryl opened the flap of the tent slowly. The smell was the first thing to assault his nose and he gagged a bit. The man inside had opted out like Jenner had described. He noticed a gun so he took it, since the man wouldn't be needing it, then shook his head when he was facing the others.

Isa snorted in disgust at both the smell coming out of the tent and because people weren't asking for her help unless they were using her as a scent hound.

Daryl knew this was getting on her nerves and he had a feeling it was pissing the rest of the pack off too. They only wanted to listen to them when it was a dire need, but didn't want to listen when the packs advice could prevent shit like this.

"What was that sound for?" Lori demanded and Daryl could tell she was pissed. Of course the woman was always in a bitchy mood so he didn't find it to be anything out of the ordinary, but he still hated how she spoke to his mate. He knew his Isa would put her in her place soon enough.

"She knew Sophia wasn't in there. She can smell Sophia's scent. She'd be able to smell her if she was in there ya dumbasses, but of course ya'll don't wanna listen to her. All ya wanna do is use her for a damn bloodhound and even then you ain't usin' her to her full potential." Merle answered for Isa since she was still in her wolf form so all she had to do was nod. He knew she wasn't going to be shifting anytime soon because she'd left her clothes back at camp. She'd only shift if it was absolutely necessary.

"We sometimes forget just how good your nose is and the fact that you have animal instincts that we don't have. I'm sorry Isabella. I'll try and remember from now on." Rick said with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Daryl could tell that he didn't mean to treat her like a dog, but it seemed it was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that certain people could turn into wolves and didn't follow human customs.

Isa snorted again and then started trotting off once more. Daryl watched her as she picked up a new scent and moved faster after it. He quickly followed her, not bothering to alert the others, knowing Merle would let them know. He knew he needed to stay with his mate in case she came upon something she couldn't handle or got overrun by walkers.

"Let's go. Isa's got something new that she's following and unless you want left behind I'd move ya asses." Merle stated as he took off after her with Daryl, Rick, Shane and Carl following quickly behind while the rest of the group brought up the rear only moving as fast as they needed to keep Isa in their sights. It wasn't long before they heard church bells bouncing around the woods and came to a graveyard behind a church. Isa stopped suddenly and was looking directly at the church doors. Her hackles were raised and Daryl could see her baring her teeth. Whatever she'd smelled now wasn't anything good, but he didn't say anything just yet. He wanted to take his queues from her so he didn't get in her way. This wasn't a normal threat if her reaction was anything to go by.

"This can't be the church playing the bells. There's no steeple for a bell to be in." Shane said and Daryl agreed with him, but before he could state his opinion Isa started growling and it was unlike anything he'd ever heard coming from her before. He'd heard her lightly growl at walkers when the quarry was attacked and he'd heard her growl in pleasure, but this was something different entirely. Daryl watched as Rick went to step forward closer to the church, but Isa snapped at him. Daryl knew it was only to get him to stop and she wouldn't have really bit him, but no one else knew that and they started to look at her warily like she was a rabid animal.

"What's wrong with her?" Lori asked as she held Carl close. She looked terrified, but he knew Carl wasn't. He also knew Carl had heard Leah growl like this before and it had mainly been at Shane.

"I don't know, but it can't be anything good. She's never acted like that to anyone in the group before, not even when she first met me and realized I was the one that had left Merle cuffed to the rooftop." Rick said as he watched Isa cautiously move closer to the church. They all noticed that her hackles were still raised and her steps were well planned. She was also making sure him and Merle were behind her at all times. His girl wasn't leaving anything to chance and Daryl was starting to remember something she'd said to him when they had first started to get to know each other.

"What is it suga'?" Merle questioned, but then stopped as a pale figure stepped out into the sunlight. Daryl watched as the sun sparkled off the female's skin and he instantly knew what this damn thing was. He also knew that the only one that could deal with it was his mate and he knew the others wouldn't really understand until it was explained, but he didn't want to think about that now. His girl was getting ready to be in a fight for her life. Another thing he knew was that there was nothing he could do for his little mate now, but to pray that she'd be alright after this encounter because there was no outrunning this bitch. She'd follow them back to the highway and the humans in their group couldn't outrun her.

"Oh shit!" Daryl gasped out and the others looked to him in confusion.

"What is it?!" Carol asked frantically as they all watched the young woman walk down the few steps of the church. Her steps were also calculated and Daryl noticed that she was looking at him and Merle more than the others.

"Remember how Isa told us that they only protect people from one thing in this world?" Daryl questioned them and watched as they all nodded. Rick decided to speak up before anyone else had a chance to and he wasn't surprised that it was the sheriff that spoke up first. The only other one he might have thought it would be would have been Shane because despite the man's attitude, he wasn't stupid.

"Are you telling me that's one of those things that she told us about? It doesn't look any older than seventeen and it looks harmless. It's just a teenage girl. What harm could she do?" Rick qustioned and then looked back towards Isa as they heard her transform back to her human form. Most of them kept their eyes diverted away from her naked body, but Daryl caught Shane looking and he let out a growl which had Shane sneering, but he moved his eyes nonetheless, which was all Daryl cared about. He caught a look from Merle and he knew his brother had noticed what Shane had been doing as well.

"That's because she isn't any older than seventeen and she's far from harmless. That one there is Alice Cullen. She was part of the coven that left me for dead in the woods, luckily I had shifter blood in me otherwise I'd be dead. I thought she was mated to Jasper, but I can't sense him anywhere near here. If Jasper is around though, I'm dead and so are you. I don't know what the fuck she's doing here, but I don't think it's anything good for any of us. She looks pissed off now that she's seen me and her eyes are red. Just stay back and don't interfere." Isa stated and they all watched as the vampire moved forward slowly. She looked to be taunting Isa. Daryl knew she could move faster than that, but was choosing not to.

"I know you are there mutt and there's no one here with you to protect you. Where's the rest of your filthy pack?" The vampire sneered and the look on her face made her ugly. Daryl watched as her eyes went black the closer she came to them.

"Fuck off Alice. My pack is none of your concern. Where's your mate?" Isa asked condescendingly.

"The asshole took off after we left you. Stated he couldn't stand to look at any of us anymore because of what we had done to you and that he knew he wasn't really my mate. We'd been playing him just as much as we were you. He went back to his brother and sister. I don't even know if he's still living or not. Hopefully not. I hope him and those hicks are long gone by now. Maybe they tried to eat one of these diseased ridden humans." Alice replied and Daryl couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Isa had told him how she always thought Alice was all wrong for Jasper, her supposed mate, and that she'd hoped he'd gotten some form of happiness out of his hellish existence.

"Well, I'm glad he got away from your crazy ass. You're a psychotic bitch. Now what the hell are you doing in Georgia? I know for a fucking fact you can't see me or the pack in your little visions and it ain't like you can walk around in the day down south without letting everyone around you know you're something different. At least you couldn't before all this shit started happening." Isa questioned and Daryl wished she wouldn't. He knew how dangerous a vampire could be to a shifter because of their venom. Isa had told him that one bite would kill her, not turn her and that was the last thing him or Merle wanted right now. They'd only had a few weeks with her, he didn't want anything happening to her. They needed her in their life plus they had been told that they didn't know what would happen to the imprint if the wolf died. He really didn't want to find that out any time soon. He's brought out of his thoughts by the damn leech speaking again.

"You're right. I can't see you mangy mutts, but I've been looking for you nonetheless. It's not hard to follow your stench. I've got some revenge to dish out. You'll die by my hand, worthless bitch, and I definitely won't shed a tear for you. I doubt anyone would shed a tear for a bitch like you." And with that Daryl could barely keep up with the vampire that was charging at his mate. He knew she wasn't using her full speed, but he didn't know why. He had a feeling it was to toy with his mate and it pissed him off, but he knew there was nothing he could do to help her. If he tried he might end up getting her hurt.

"Once I engage her I want all of you to get the hell out of here. I'll howl to get some of my pack here, but I don't want any of you around here when it comes to this fight. Go back to the highway and I'll meet you there. I shouldn't be too far behind you." Isa ordered, but Daryl didn't want to go anywhere without his mate and he knew his brother didn't want to either. They'd stay next to her and keep an eye out for anyone else that could come to the bitch's aid, even if they couldn't do anything if someone did come. They could at least warn her about another threat.

"I don't think so suga'. We ain't leavin' ya here to deal with this bitch. We'll wait for ya to end the bitch and then we'll go back ta the highway togetha' where we can regroup and decide how to continue lookin' for the little bit. I love ya girl." Merle stated and Daryl was proud that his brother was showing he gave a damn about someone other than himself.

Isa didn't have time to respond as the vampire had rammed into her before she could even phase back to her wolf form and they all heard a bone or two break from the impact. The next thing Daryl knew all he could hear was growling and snarling. Isa had phased on the fly and was tearing into the dumb bitch, but she was getting hurt too. He could hear a whimper here and there. He knew they came from his Isa.

"Let's go. She doesn't want us here. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need you getting in the way." Carol said as she tried pulling him away from the fight his mate was currently engaged in, but he wouldn't let the damn woman pull him away. He was staying with his mate and making sure she came back alive which he said as much to her.

"I'm not leavin' her. There's no way in hell I'm letting her do this on her own. I may not be able ta help her, but I'll be damned if I abandon her like ya'll did my brother up on that rooftop. I'm going ta do anythin' I can ta be here for her." Daryl growled out just as there was a loud metallic screech. Daryl quickly looked over to the graveyard where the fight was taking place. The two had broken apart and Isa was shaking out her fur. She also tossed something out of her mouth, but Daryl was too far away to see what it was. He didn't have to wait too long to know though as the vampire screeched out only a minute later.

"You bitch. That was my fucking hand! You'll pay for that." He heard the vampire scream out and then looked over to his Isa again. She was limping on her front right paw and he knew it was broken from the way she was holding it off the ground. At least he knew how to set a paw since he'd done it to an animal he had found in the woods one day while hunting.

"She needs help or a distraction little brother." Merle whispered, but the vampire still heard. Daryl knew he was right, but there was nothing either of them could do against a vamp. Not that he wouldn't still try and think up something.

"Her pack is too far away. There's no one to help her now. I'll end the bitch once and for all using only one hand. When I'm done with her I'll drain the two of you dry or maybe I'll hurt her bad enough that she can't move and then let her watch as I drain the two of you. That'll be payback enough and then I'll let her die from the broken bonds that killing you two will cause. That seems like better revenge to me. She's the reason I lost my pet so I'll take the two of you away from her." The stupid bitch said and Daryl watched with rapped attention as Isa charged at her once more, taking off her left arm completely, leaving her with no right hand and no left arm. He hoped it would make it easier to kill the bitch, but he wasn't so sure. She still had her teeth intact.

"Looks to me like you're losin' woman." Merle drawled out trying to be funny, but was stopped when he was body checked by the vampire that no one had seen coming. Daryl hadn't seen her coming and it scared the hell out of him. He could see that it distracted Isa a bit as she heard Merle hit the tree and the vamp was able to head butt her, but before the vampire could do anything else Isa was on her. Daryl knew she had to be dazed from the hit to her head, but she wasn't giving the vampire any room to outmaneuver her. He was proud of his girl, but then the fact that his brother had gotten hurt registered with him and he was frantic to make sure he was alright.

"Merle!" Daryl yelled as he watched his brother crumple at the base of a tree nearby. He could hear Isa's whimper and then heard her give off a ferocious growl that would have scared anyone else, but just made him feel damn proud of his woman. As he was looking Merle over he heard another metallic screech, but heard nothing else after until he heard his Isa's sweet voice right next to him. He knew she had decapitated the damn leech because she wouldn't have come over to them if the leech was still intact. She wouldn't put them in harm's way like that.

"Merle! Merle, baby? Answer me. Come on baby. Wake up. You need to open those eyes baby. It's not like I can take you to a hospital here. Please wake up. You've got to be alright." Isa frantically said as she collapsed next to both of them with tears in her eyes. It was weird because he could feel a muted version of his brother's pain and he could feel Isa's fear. He wanted to make both go away, but he had no idea what to do.

Daryl heard his brother groan and watched as he opened his eyes a little bit. As his eyes opened he could feel Isa's fear lessen and her happiness skyrocket.

"I'm alrigh' suga'. Just a bit of a bump on the head and a headache. I'll be fine. Ain't like it's gonna kill me. Nothin' can kill a Dixon but a Dixon. You should know that." He kind of whispered and Daryl let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He heard Isa give off a small sob of relief. That was the main emotion running through their bond at that moment. He was glad he could feel his woman's feelings, but they were a lot stronger than he had ever anticipated them being.

"Hey Isa! We got twitching limbs over here." Rick hollered out and Isa immediately looked between the body and Merle. Daryl could tell she was conflicted so he helped her make her decision.

"Go on darlin'. I'll keep an eye on him. You need to take care of the bitch that did this to him. Make her suffer for everything she's ever done to you and make sure she can't put herself back together again. Make sure she feels the pain that Merle just felt and is still feeling." Daryl told her and she simply nodded as she got up, walking over towards Rick and piling the pieces together leaving the head off the pile.

"Anyone got a light?" She questioned and Daryl tossed her his lighter that he'd had for years. He watched as she picked up a stick, lit it and then pressed it towards the end of one arm where there was venom leaking out. Once the limbs and torso had finished burning and there were just the smoldering ashes she placed the head on top and watched it slowly burn as well. He knew that if you waited to burn the head then the vampire felt everything burn, which he knew was why Isa had left the head for last. She wanted the bitch to feel everything.

"Oh God. Why the hell did you do that? You killed her and you made it slow." Lori accused with a look of disgust. Daryl couldn't figure this woman out. She had just watched everything the vampire had done and she had heard everything the demon had said, but she was still acting this way. He couldn't figure this woman out and Carol was no better. He could see the looks she was giving his Isa and it was pissing him off. The women in this group had no respect for what the pack was doing for them.

"Better her than us. She would have either killed you all or changed you. Trust me, vampire life is nothing you want to deal with. The minute you had woken up you would have drained your son because I know for a fact the bitch wouldn't have turned him, especially if the Volturi are still around. Carl is too young to be turned according to their laws. If she did turn him than the Volturi would have taken him out along with all of us because he would be considered an Immortal Child." Isa told them and then proceeded to come back over to him and Merle. He knew she didn't want to be away from him while he was injured and he couldn't blame her. He was having a hard time being away from her while she was injured too, but he knew she was already healing, unlike his brother who wouldn't heal nearly as fast even if their healing factor had increased since they mated with her.

"Come on redneck. I'll give you a lift back to the highway. You need to rest and walking around in this heat ain't resting. We'll have to pick up the search later. I'm not risking one of my mates being out here. You can hop on too Daryl that way you can help keep Merle seated." Isa told Merle and Daryl laughed. He loved when his brother got put in his place, especially by their woman. He knew it wouldn't happen often because Isa knew he didn't like it, but when it did happen it was hilarious.

"Fine suga', but only because you said so." Merle agreed which surprised the hell out of Daryl.

"I think the rest of you should go back. I'm going to search a bit more for Sophia. I agree though that Merle needs to rest after that incident and he needs to get out of this heat." Rick said and the others agreed, except for Shane and Carl. Daryl didn't think that was a good idea, but he wasn't going to stick his nose into somewhere it didn't belong. He'd let them do whatever the hell they wanted and he'd take care of his family.

"I'll come with you. I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself." Shane stated and Daryl definitely knew that was a bad idea. Rick didn't look too happy either, but he knew Rick wouldn't say anything about it.

"I want to come too. She's my friend." Carl protested and Daryl heard Isa snort, but he didn't think anyone else heard her which was probably a good thing.

Rick looked to Lori, but Daryl could tell that the woman didn't want her son out here. He also knew she wouldn't say anything against it simply because Shane would be going with them. It was ridiculous how she was treating Rick and Daryl knew Isa thought the same thing. She had told him as much the other day.

"It's your call. I can't always be the bad guy." Lori stated in her usual tone and Daryl snorted. She had no problem being the bad guy towards Isa and the pack. The bitch was a bad liar.

"Fine, but you listen to me and do everything I tell you to do." Rick said and then went to hand Lori his gun, but she was shaking her head no before he even finished his sentence.

"I'm not leaving you unarmed." Lori said, but Daryl decided he'd had enough. He just wanted to get back to the highway to make sure his brother was really alright so he handed her the spare gun he picked up from the tent. He didn't trust the bitch with the gun, but he didn't really have a choice if he wanted to get back to the highway before night fall.

"Here. I've got a spare." He told her and she nodded. He noticed the look on Andrea's face, but couldn't give a shit because he really didn't want the bitch to have a gun. He didn't trust that she wouldn't shoot Isa if his girl pissed her off enough.

"Do you want us to wait for you or do you think you can just catch up?" Isa asked the women.

"Are you taking Daryl with you?" Carol asked and this time it was Daryl's turn to snort. Did this woman really believe Isa would leave one of her mates behind with two unmated females? He couldn't help but think that he was surrounded by idiots from his former group. He really didn't feel like he was part of that group anymore. He still felt like he could trust Rick and with time would probably feel really close to him, but he was about the only one that wasn't in the pack that he felt close to. He definitely wanted to bring Rick into the pack, but he'd have to talk to Sam, Jacob and Isa about it. They were the only ones that would be able to bring him into their circle. He was rambling inside his head, but he didn't care. He had a lot on his mind right now.

"Yes, he needs out of this heat too. Plus, I need someone to watch Merle while he's on my back in case he passes out from hitting his head or the heat getting to be too much. I'll have Daryl ride behind Merle to keep him steady on my back just to be sure." Isa told them and Daryl nodded. It was a good plan.

"Then you should wait for us so we know how to get back. You can't just leave us out here alone with no way to get back." Lori snidely remarked. Daryl was about ten seconds away from doing something he said he'd never do and that was hitting a woman. If anyone deserved it, it was her.

"If you can't remember how ta get back it ain't her fault. Ya shoulda been payin' attention to how we got where we are now." Daryl told them with a sneer on his face. He didn't like the accusations that Lori was throwing at his mate and he was quickly getting sick of how all of them were treating her and the pack.

"I wasn't going to leave you here alone, but as Daryl said you should know how to get back to the highway. It isn't that hard and it's a straight shot." Isa told them and then transformed. Daryl knew she was done listening to them bitch at her.

~oOo~

It was about an hour after they had gotten started back towards the highway that they heard a single gunshot. No one could really tell where it came from because it was echoing around the woods so Daryl decided they should keep going until Lori opened her big mouth once again, complaining like she always did, but at least this time she had a fair point for once.

"What was that?" Lori asked quickly while looking around wildly. The sound of the gunshot had dissipated quickly, but Daryl knew she was still trying to figure out where it came from.

"Maybe Rick or Shane put a walker down." Andrea said as she continued walking.

"Don't patronize me. Rick and Shane would have never used a gun to put one walker down. They're smarter than that. They both know it's sound that attracts them the most and with that herd just passing by they wouldn't have risked the noise." Lori stated with a glare towards Andrea and then aimed it at him. He had no idea why the hell she was glaring at him, but he didn't really care.

"We should continue on to the highway like we were told to. Merle needs ta get back and Isa needs water. She's been hauling our asses around for the last hour and ya'll were using her as a blood hound for most of the day." Daryl said and he watched Lori sneer once again.

"Well, at least you've got a gun to defend yourself with. All I've got is this stupid axe. I'm screwed if a walker comes at me." Andrea complained and he rolled his eyes. He was so sick of listening to the woman whine about not having a gun. If she couldn't defend herself with the axe then she wouldn't be able to defend herself with a gun.

"Here take it then. I'm tired of the looks you're giving me." Lori said to Andrea before turning towards Carol and continuing her little speech. "I know this is hard for you Carol, but you've gotta stop blaming Rick for Sophia being in the woods. When Sophia ran off he didn't hesitate. He ran off after her. How many others do you know that would do that? You may not voice your blame, but it's all over your face when you look at him. He doesn't need that right now. He's got enough on his shoulders with trying to lead this group. If any of you think you can do better than there's nothing keeping you here." Lori lectured and Daryl heard Isa snort. He couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth as he ran his hands through the fur on her side, which earned him a glare from Lori. He returned her glare with one of his own and from the look she had on her face, his was a lot more intimidating.

"Don't be glarin' at my brother bitch." Merle grumbled. They were so distracted that they didn't hear the sound of paws on the ground at first, but then a large silver wolf came out of the trees next to them.

"That's Paul, right Isa?" Daryl questioned and Isa nodded her head, then looked back towards Paul.

"What's he doing here?" Merle asked.

Isa just looked at them and then looked at Paul.

"He's here to help with us?" Lori asked and Isa shook her head no. Daryl knew she wouldn't ask the pack to help with the women, but with them.

"Nah, he's here to help with us. Not the three of you." Merle spat and Isa snickered again.

Before anyone could say anything else or move they heard a scream come from Andrea. Daryl jumped down from Isa's back and raced towards where the scream came from. He noticed a walker on top of Andrea, but before he could take the shot a woman road up on a horse and took a bat to the damn things head.

"Lori Grimes?" The woman questioned and Lori stepped forward.

"Are you Lori Grimes?" The woman questioned again and Lori nodded her head.

"I need you to come with me. Rick needs you." The woman said and Lori went to step forward.

"You can't go with this woman. We have no idea who the hell she is." Daryl stated and he saw Isa nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Look, Carl's been shot. How else would I know their names?" The woman reasoned and Daryl knew she had a point, but they still didn't know her.

Lori quickly got onto the back of the horse behind the woman.

"There's a road off the highway. Follow it for about ten miles and you'll come to a mailbox that says Greene. It's a farm. That's where we'll be. You can bring the rest of your group then. Rick also requested a woman by the name of Isabella. Is she here?" The Greene girl questioned and Isa stepped forward. There was no way in hell he was going to let his mate go with this woman, but it seemed his mate had other plans as she stepped closer to the horse.

"You can't be serious Isa! There ain't no way I'm lettin' you go with this woman. We don't know her from Eve." Daryl yelled and saw his brother nod from her back.

"He's right sweetheart. We don't know her. She could hurt ya before any of us got there." Merle said and Isa just shook her head.

"She's not going to listen. Carl is seen as a pup in the pack. Leah is probably going insane right now because she's feeling Carl's pain. Isa will do anything to help Carl so you might as well just let her go. I'll give Daryl a ride back to the highway. We'll get everything packed up and then meet them at this farm. You'll see she'll be fine." Paul told them and Daryl could see the sense in it. Isa had been studying to be a doctor for her tribe so she would know what needs to be done. They also knew she was a universal blood donor so she could be a big help if Carl was losing a lot of blood.

"Fine, but you better be alright when we get there." Daryl grumbled and Isa quickly licked his face before moving closer to the horse once again.

"Be safe darlin'." Daryl told her quietly. She nodded and then took off after the horse. Daryl watched until he couldn't see her beautiful form anymore and then started walking back towards the highway. The only thing on his mind being the worry for his mate and brother, but he knew Isa wouldn't let anything happen to Merle as long as he stayed with her.


	11. Chapter 11- Messages and the Farm

When Daryl reached the highway, his anxiety was at an all-time high and he wasn't handling it well. He was worried about his mate and his brother, but there was nothing he could do right now because he had Carol sobbing in his ear and needed to tell the others where the remaining two women of their group and his brother had gone. He was slowly starting to get pissed off because people kept throwing questions at him all at the same time and Carol kept sobbing in his ear still. He didn't know how much more he could take of all of it before he snapped and no one would like to see his actual temper. He was a mated man that had an injured mate and his brother was injured too. He knew Isa was probably healed already, but seeing her injured had his anxiety at an all-time high. He was used to seeing her as the strongest being around, but watching that damn vamp hurt her had him realizing that there were stronger beings out there that could hurt her worse than any bullet could.

Once he told Dale, the old man had nothing but bitching to do to him. Daryl couldn't believe how ungrateful these assholes were being with him. He had other things to worry about then what they thought about him and the decisions that he'd made out in those woods, especially when it came to his brother and mate. They weren't there and they didn't know Isa like he did. She's a headstrong woman and there was no telling her what to do, especially when she thought what she was doing was right.

"You just let them go off with some woman you didn't even know? Did you even bother questioning the woman before you let them go with her? How could you let your mate go off without you with some woman neither of you knew?" Dale questioned and Daryl couldn't take it anymore. Between worrying about his family and Dale's bitching his temper got the better of him. He kind of liked Dale and he knew Isa did too, but everything had just built up so he went off on the man and there was no stopping what he had to say, not that he really wanted to at the moment.

"Climb out of my ass old man. The woman knew Carl, Isa and Lori's names. Plus, she knew Rick. What did you expect me to do? Did you expect me to follow them and let these three try to get back here on their own? Or did you expect me to forbid my mate from going off with the woman when she knew she could help Carl? You just don't get it! Back off or I'll make you!" Daryl yelled and then started to walk off again towards Merle's bike. The sooner he got back to his mate and brother the better off he'd be. He would finally be able to calm down once he knew they were alright.

"We can't just leave. We need to stay here and continue looking for Sophia. My daughter is out there on her own and no one cares." Carol cried out and Daryl was getting even more annoyed. He knew he'd probably feel the same way, but all he wanted right now is to be with his mate and brother. He quickly walked further away from the group so he wouldn't say something that would disappoint his Isa. She loved Sophia just like she loved her pups and he knew she'd be disappointed if he went off on a mother that was worried about her child while she was missing, even if he did think the woman didn't do enough to keep her own daughter safe to begin with.

"She'll be fine man. Isa is a tough woman and she's got Merle to look after so she will be on her guard at all times no matter how much she might trust the woman. She'll follow her instincts. She won't let anything hurt either of them, but she had to help Carl. It's pack instinct when it comes to pups and there's nothing that can hold those instincts back unless it's an injured mate. Her wolf probably figured she could get Merle the help he needed too if they were headed to a house." Paul said to him as he came up next to him where he was by the bike once again.

"I know that, but Merle is hurt and Sophia is still missin'. This day has just been so fucked up and it isn't even half over yet. That damn vamp almost got a good shot on Isa damn it! She also hurt Merle and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I can't protect her or Merle from these damn vamps and it kills me." Daryl raged and he knew he was taking his anger out on the wrong person, but he couldn't help it. He was so fuckin' worried about his girl and his brother that nothing else mattered at the moment. He also knew that Paul would take it just so the anger wouldn't build up any more than it already had. He had quickly become a friend to him and he knew that Paul thought the same way.

"She'll be fine. My sister knows what she's doing. She's been in worse situations and come out on top man." Jacob tried to reason with Daryl, but all he kept seeing in his mind was that damn vamp breaking his girl's paw and hearing her pain filled whimper. It echoed in his mind over and over again. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Jared decided to talk.

"Enough man. She's fine and she will continue to be fine. Have some faith in your wolf and trust her to know her limits. You know we heal extremely fast so that injury she got earlier is already healed man. It's nothing but a memory to her." Jared said and Daryl looked each of them in the eye. Their expressions were serious and he knew he needed to take their advice. He nodded and then walked back over towards the group with the wolves following him. He definitely needed to start trusting Isa to take care of herself and them when it came to the supernatural.

"What are we doing?" Carol asked once more.

"We need to get to that farm. My injured mate is there along with my injured brother plus we need to get Leah to her imprint. They need us more right now and we can have a base of operations to try and find Sophia." He said as he watched the female shifter moving restlessly. He knew how she felt. He had felt Isa's pain when her paw was broken and he was feeling the pain of separation now.

Leah looked over to him and he could see the gratitude in her eyes for him speaking up for her.

"We can't leave. What if Sophia comes back here? This is the only spot she knows. She'll wander back here and not know where we've gone." Carol said hysterically and Daryl was about to the end of his rope with the woman. He could understand her reluctance to leave the highway, but she wasn't even really doing anything productive when it came to finding Sophia. All she was doing was crying hysterically and blaming everyone else for Sophia still being missing.

"We can leave her a message and some supplies by one of the vehicles. Tell her to stay here and we'll check every day to see if she's come back. We won't stop looking. You know Isa won't stop. Sophia is considered a pack pup. She'll look for her just like she'd look for Carl, Seth or Brady." Daryl reasoned with the mother and he could tell Carol agreed, but still didn't want to leave. She was going to be stubborn and drag this out.

"TDogg needs to get somewhere soon. He's got a nasty infection in his cut and it's only going to get worse the longer we wait." Dale said to the group and Daryl looked over at T Dogg's arm. It did look pretty nasty. Isa was right about the infection going to his blood. This group would learn to listen to her eventually.

"Why didn't you say so? I've got Merle's stash on the bike. It's got antibiotics in it." Daryl said and marched back over to the bike to reach into the saddlebag to get Merle's stash. There was Crystal, OxyContin, and finally Doxycycline, which is what T Dogg needed to fight the infection. He tossed it over to Dale who gave the man two pills.

"Let's wait out the night and then we'll head to the farm in the morning. Glenn, you need to drive ahead of us and get T Dogg to the farm. Leah can go with you so she can be close to Carl. Let him rest. The pack should scout ahead of the convoy to make sure we're not surprised by anything. You guys can smell the emotions on a human so you'll be able to smell any deceit or if any of our group is in trouble." Dale ordered and Daryl could see that the pack didn't mind taking his order, but he wasn't sure how long that would last for. He figured it might last until Dale took advantage of it, then the pack would rebel against him just as they were doing to Rick and Shane.

He walked away back towards his bike and the rest of the pack. He'd stay with his own tonight. He no longer felt like he could trust any of the others in the group so he'd stick with his own from now on. He knew Isa would be happy about that. Although, he still wanted to trust Rick. The man was trying to get back to his family when he left his brother up on that roof, but he'd never forget what he'd done. He knew Isa liked Rick too even though she tried not to. The man had that quality about him, but it would still take a very long time before Daryl was even willing to listen to him. He knew the same went for Isa and the rest of the pack as well. Merle would probably never follow Ricks commands. He'd only ever follow what Isa did.

His mind continued to swirl around thoughts of the pack and the group as he settled in for the night, wishing he was with his girl now. He didn't like being away from her and not knowing how his brother was doing. For all he knew Isa could be in danger along with Merle or Merle's injury could be worse than they originally thought it was. He wouldn't know until the next day and it was driving him crazy.

"Come over here Daryl. You'll need to be kept warm. You can rest against Embry for the night and then in the morning you'll be able to go see Bella." Emily said to him and he nodded. He'd be next to Sam and Jacob that way and he knew if Isa shifted she'd see he was safe for the night. She would worry less with that. Plus they would tell him if she shifted and something was wrong with her or Merle.

~oOOo~

Merle had no idea where he was when he first woke up, but he knew he was on a bed and it was comfortable. He could hear someone moving around the room he was in, but he didn't know who it was. The last thing he really remembered was some woman coming up to them in the woods on a horse saying Lori and Isa needed to follow her which his girl did. That was all he remembered before everything went blank in his mind.

He jumped as someone touched his forehead, but then settled down as the heat let him know it was one of the wolves.

"Hey baby. I know you're awake. I need you to open your eyes for me honey." Isa whispered and he was never so glad for her soft voice in all his life. His head was hurting like a bitch.

"Hey suga'. I'm alright." He said in a raspy voice. He heard his Isa sigh and then a sob escaped her.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I've been so worried about you. You lost consciousness on the way here and I didn't know what to do. I may have medical training, but you're my imprint and I'm no good at you or Daryl being hurt. My wolf goes insane when she knows something is wrong. She's not very good at that sort of thing." She said and Merle could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. He quickly reached up with a hand and wiped them away before pulling her down next to him

"How long have I been out suga'?" He asked her softly as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Only about a couple hours, but I was still scared." She whispered and he nodded. That was typical with a head injury. He didn't think anything else was wrong with him now besides a headache. He wasn't dizzy or anything, at least not yet. He knew that might change as soon as he got up out of the bed, but for the time being his head was the only pain he felt.

"It'll be alright Isa. I'm fine. Let's get up and movin' so I can see how dizzy I'll be. It'll also help us figure out if anythin' else is wrong wit me." He said and then watched as she sat up quickly before helping him to stand. The dizziness wasn't too bad. He swayed at first, but then got his balance quickly.

"Glenn, Leah, and T Dogg got here about thirty minutes ago, we're waiting for Shane and Otis to get back with the respirator before we operate on Carl. The shot went through the deer he was standing by and broke apart so now there are pieces in Carl. One has nicked an artery so he's bleeding internally." Isa told him and he nodded, but then a question popped into his head.

"Who the fuck is Otis?" He asked gruffly.

"He's the one that accidentally shot Carl." Isa informed him and he was pissed. Someone had shot one of the pack pups and they were relying on this man to bring back something that was vital to an operation for said pack pup.

"Why the hell are we relyin' on the asshole that shot the pup?" He asked quickly. He knew Isa could tell he was pissed off, but she took it in stride.

"Because he knows the area in which they needed to explore to find the respirator. None of us know this area very well, especially me. I would have gone, but with you hurt and me not being from around here we all decided it was best that Otis go. He used to volunteer around here. Shane went because Rick can't stand to be apart from Carl right now, plus he's also Carl's blood type." He heard her say and he knew she was feeling guilty, which wasn't surprising. She had told him that taking care of the pack pups was one of the Alpha Females main responsibilities. He knew she felt like she had failed Carl and her pack which would mean him and Daryl too.

"Hey now. Don't go thinkin' like tha. You didn't fail 'im. He's still kickin' and we'll get 'im healed before ya know it." He told her as he ran another hand through her hair. He knew it calmed her down and he needed her calm right now so when the two men got back she could assist… Well, he didn't really know what was going on right now which he needed to fix. He needed to know the situation before he let his girl go in a room by herself with someone he didn't know.

"Why don't you tell me what all is goin' on so I can know the whole situation? I like being prepared and knowin' what's goin on will do just that. It'll also let me help in any way that I can." Merle suggested and she nodded. He knew she wouldn't keep anything from him.

"Well, Shane, Carl and Rick were looking for Sophia like we had all agreed on. They ran across a deer and Carl wanted to see how close he could get to it. He was standing beside it when Otis fired. The bullet went through the deer, fragmented and went into Carl, which is why he has pieces inside of him right now instead of the bullet being whole. Hershel, who owns this farm, was able to get a couple of the pieces out, but the surgery to remove the pieces that are further in is too risky without a respirator to keep him breathing. I'll be helping Hershel as soon as the men get back. I've given blood along with Rick to keep Carl's blood supply up since he's losing it pretty fast." Isa informed him and he nodded. He knew she told him everything so they continued to walk down the hallway and Merle could see Carl laying on the bed with a bandage wrapped around his chest.

"Will he be alright?" Merle asked the old man that was taking his blood pressure.

"He should be as long as those men get back here soon. If they don't get back here by nightfall, then we'll have to do the operation without it." The man, who he assumed was Hershel, told him. Merle didn't like those odds though. He might not be a very smart man, but he knew operations needed to be done with breathing tubes down your throat, otherwise you could die because the stuff that put you out would slow your breathing down real low. He knew the pack would be devastated if one of the pack pups died. It would devastate his Isa the most. He thought it might even hurt her more than it would Lori because the wolves' emotions were stronger than a regular human.

"I'm sure he'll be alright Isa. We'll take things one step at a time." He told her as he hugged her close, but before he could say anything else Carl woke up.

"Hey baby." He heard Lori whisper and it was the only time he felt sorry for the woman. No one deserved to see their kid hurt like this. He had never thought about having kids, but he wanted to with his Isa. He wanted to be a better man for her and she helped him with that. He'd take anything she was willing to offer him because he knew he didn't deserve her. She was his rock and she helped keep the withdrawals away. He still had some shakes, but she helped immensely. He was brought out of his thoughts when Carl started having a seizure.

"He needs more blood." Hershel said and he felt Isa move out of his arms.

"What are ya doin' suga?" He asked her as he moved with her.

"It's my turn. I can give more blood than Rick can because of my healing ability. My blood replenishes just as fast as they take it. I can give two to three pints whereas Rick has problems giving one because of lack of food." She told him and he nodded. He watched as the young girl stuck the needle in her arm and the blood started flowing from Isa to Carl.

"How is your blood going to affect him?" He questioned.

"We're not really sure, but we don't really have a choice. I'm the only one in our group besides Rick and Sophia that has Carl's blood type." She told him and he nodded. They'd deal with whatever happened when it happened.

~oOOo~

It had been a couple of hours since Isa had given her last pint of blood and Merle was starting to get real anxious. Carl hadn't woken up since his last seizure and it was making everyone go crazy, but none more than his girl.

"We need to do the surgery now. We can't wait any longer. We just need to pray that things go smoothly." Hershel said and the older woman started getting everything ready as Rick and Hershel moved Carl onto the metal table. Isa went into the bathroom to wash her hands for the procedure.

"Wait, they're back." The young girl said and they all rushed downstairs, except the older woman and Lori. They both stayed back with Carl to tend to him and make sure he didn't wake up.

When they got outside the only person there was Shane. He had everything they needed and was spouting off at the mouth about how Otis saved his life by sacrificing his own but Merle didn't buy his story about Otis sacrificing himself so they could save Carl. One look at his Isa and he knew she didn't buy it either which meant they'd have to be extra careful around him because Shane hated the pack.

"I have to go back upstairs baby, but I want you staying away from Shane. Please?" She begged and he quickly agreed.

"I'll stay with Glenn, Leah, and T Dogg." He told her, even if he didn't really want to be around the black man, but he'd do anything to make this easier on her and he knew being around one of the pack would help soothe her nerves and let her concentrate on the pup.

"Thank you, baby. I really wish Daryl was here with us. I'd feel a lot better if the three of us were together." She sighed as she walked back upstairs to get ready with Hershel. He knew she wouldn't feel right until Daryl was back with them. He hoped his brother got there soon. He didn't like being separated from his brother simply because they were the only ones that ever had each other's backs. Now they had Isa and the pack, it still felt a little strange at times though.

~oOOo~

Daryl woke up to the pack moving around and getting ready.

"What's goin' on?" He said gruffly.

"We're getting ready to head out. Paul has already left the message for Sophia and the cars are packed up. Isa phased in this morning to let us know that Carl made it through the surgery that needed to be performed last night and Merle is doing alright. He still has a bit of a headache, but that's to be expected from how hard he hit his head. She also said his back is pretty bruised up from where he hit the tree, but that it isn't anything serious. Isa would know. We'll be there soon. Isa said it should only take us about twenty minutes going at the speed that the others will need to move in the cars." Sam told him and he nodded. He wanted to be with his family and his instincts demanded that he be with the injured pack pup. It felt strange to have instincts that no normal human should have, but he knew he'd eventually get used to it.

"That's good. We'll be able to be with them soon. I can't wait to get back to Isa." He said with a sigh and then started to get his things packed up. He could hear Carol bitching in the distance that she didn't want to leave, but he wasn't about to have her ruin his reunion with his mate so he decided to speak up.

"We're leaving Carol, but just because we leave doesn't mean we'll stop searching for her. With this farm, we'll be able to have a base to search from like I said yesterday. It'll make everything easier too." He told her and she finally shut up long enough to listen to someone.

"You just don't understand Daryl." She sighed and he watched her walk away into the RV.

"She'll come around. She should have been watching her kid to begin with. If she had, then none of this would be happening. Carl wouldn't be hurt right now and Sophia wouldn't be lost. Isa would have never allowed this to happen if Sophia had been able to be with us like she wanted her too." Seth said and then transformed next to him. He was a little too close for his comfort and he knew as soon as Isa saw it in her thoughts or the other pack members that he'd get in trouble. He could have easily scratched him or broken one of his bones.

"Yeah, Isa is going to kick yer ass for that." He told him and Seth nodded, but took off in front of the RV as Daryl got on the bike. He couldn't wait to be with his girl and brother again.


End file.
